The One Who Fixed Her Heart
by blushingrose1995
Summary: THIS STORY WILL BE REWRITTEN SINCE IT SUCKS.
1. Disappear

**A/N: In this story Athenadora does not exist in the Volturi. Charlotte and Peter are the leaders of the guards.**

**BELLA'S POV**

I guess you can call me foolish for falling for a vampire. I was pathetic to think that he would ever love a girl like me. I was nothing but his toy. All those times he said that he loves me were complete lies. Did they all use me just for entertainment ? Am I just a toy to them ?

I should have listened to Billy. He was right. The Cullens were bad news. The only ones I accept is Rosalie and Jasper. At least they did not make empty promises to me.

The ones who hurt me the most are Emmett, Alice, Edward, Esme and Carlisle. They left me here. What if Victoria comes ? She would want revenge on those who killed her mate, James.

They called me family, but they did not treat me like family. All I am to them is some fragile human who cannot make decisions for herself. I lost myself/ I lost the real me when the Cullens stepped into my life. Now that they have vanished from my life I am finally free.

I am free from them. It is time for me to be someone different, not that puppet or helpless human that they have pushed around.

I am capable of making my own decisions. No body will tell me what I can or cannot do. First I need to graduate early. There is no way in hell that I am going to stand another moment with Lauren and Jessica spreading rumors about me. I just don't want my dad to find out.

I want it to be a surprsie. Sure he will be happy but at the same time he will be a bit sad that I am leaving. It is for the best. I can't put him in danger.

I drove to the school and went first to the school councellor and then to the head master. After an hour long discussion I was finally free. I am ofically done with Forks High Scool forever. No more gossiping, no more Mr.s Varner making a fool of me when I do not know an answer to a Math problem.

Nothing can spoil my good mood. Everything is falling to place so far. I drove home to get my things packed.

I am planning to go to the Volturi to tell them that the Cullens exposed themselves to me and refused to tur me into a vampire. They are a threat and so am I. I do not want to die because of the Cullens' choice. They have no idea what they have gotten themselves into by getting involved with me.

They knew the laws and yet they disobeyed them all because they were afraid of abandoning their precious animal diet.

I sighed after arriving home. Charlie was not home yet. I decided that it is better if I do not say goodbye to him inperson. It will be too hard. I packed my things and wrote a letter to my dad.

I know that he will be able to take care of himself. I then got into the truck for the last time and drove off to my first destination.

The Cullen mansion.

I got there under twenty minutes. No one will even know that I am here. I entered the house and looked around. Everything was covered in white sheets, except for the photo's. I went up and lit the fire place. I threw each photo into the fire.

I ran upstairs and went to Alice's room first. So-called best friend. I remembered when she told me what her prized possesson was. The doll she had before she went to the asylum.

I grabbed that and then went to Edward's room. I took each photo of us and ran downstairs to throw it into the flames. I had a weird feeling that I had to back to both Edward and Alice's rooms. I first went to Alice's room.

I went closer to her closet and pushed the garments away to find the safe. I knew that the code was her birthday. I opened it and there was some will there and a letter.

**Dear Isa,**

**Alice has forgotten all about the house that she purchased in Italy,Volterra Tuscany. Here is the will. She doesn't even remember that she had it in her safe.**

**You will make a lot of changes to our world. Make sure you give the Cullens hell when you meet them once again.**

**Yours sincerely**

**P.W.**

I started giggling at that. I then took the will and went along to Edward's room. I found his safe behind a portrait of his late parents. Obviously his password was also his birthday. That is too easy. I found another letter and a load of cash. Man, that is freaking too much.

**Heya Izzy,**

**Pete told me to write you this letter. Take all the cash. Pay in half of the money to ya daddy and move out to Italy to meet the Volturi. There you will find what you are really looking for Princess.**

**Good luck and may we meet in the future.**

**From**

**C.W.**

I then got the money into the bag and went to the bank. I paid in the money into my dad's account after that I cleared my bank account and opened a new one under the name of Marie Swanson. Then I went to the shopping center to get a new look.

After that I got to the airport and booked a flight to Italy. I was soo excited. I feel like getting revenge on the Cullens if I become a vampire.

**CAIUS'S POV**

"And you are sure that this human is his mate ?" Aro asked Marcus and the General.

"Yeah. My gift has never led me wrong.," the General said. "In fact, she is on her way here."

"What is her name ?" I asked.

"Isabella Swan," the General answered.

"Isabella," I purred. Sounds like a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"He is starting to feel the pull to her," Marcus murmured to Aro.

"Send Jane and Demetri to fetch Isabella," the Sergeant said.

"She will be scared of Jane. I WILL NOT LET MY MATE NEAR HER !" I roared.

"She won't be scared of Jane," the General said.

"Yeah, she's one special girl," the Sergeant said.

"Anyways, we better get-"

"Masters, a human requests your presence," Felix said with a freaked out expression, interrupting the General's sentence.

"Lead her in. Make sure no harm comes to her," I growled at him.

He ran out to get my mate. The General and Sergeant were smirking at me as well as Aro and Marcus. The doors opened and there she was, the most gorgeous creature that ever walked in.

"Ah, dear Isabella." Aro smiled at her.

"Hello," she said full of confidence. She looked directly into my eyes.

"Dear Isabella. Welcome to the Volturi," Aro said. "This is Marcus, Charlotte, Peter and Caius. Please, come nearer."

"So my dear Isa," I stepped forward to her as she came nearer. "Why are you here ?"

"I came here to join your guard," I sabella said with her head held high.

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Marcus said.

"Why not ?" she asked, a bit angry.

Oh my, I do not want my mate to be angry or join the guard.

**Six months after Bella's POV**

**ROSALIE'S POV**

I didn't really hate Bella. I was just jealous of her being human. She wants to give up her life to be a vampire and not have any babies.

Jasper always told me that I should tone down the waves of jealousy and anger. I can't live my life through Bella Swan. It is her life, not mine.

"Switch on the TV. Turn it to channel five," Alice said as she ran down the stairs.

Emmett stood up and turned on the TV. "Why must we watch Tv ?"

"Shut up and watch," Alice growled.

_"Today we are here at Forks High. It is the sixth month anniversary of Isabella Swan's disappearance." _the news anchor announced. _"She has disappeared a few days after eighteenth birthday..."_

Then the TV got smashed. A chair was sticking out from the screen. We turned to see that it was Emmett who threw it.

"THIS IS ALL EDWARD'S FAULT !" Emmett yelled. "BELLA IS GONE BECASUE OF HIM !"

"We do not know if she is dead," Alice said.

"You agreed to go with Edward's plan to leave her !" Emmett roared.

"Your wife agreed as well !" Alice yelled.

Emmett hust stormed out of the house.

"He'll come back," I said. 'He always does."

"I'm sure he will," Alice said, unsure.

"What did you see ?" Esme asked.

"Emmett keeps changing his mind. He is blocking me," Alice answered. "I do not know how."


	2. Newborn News

**A month after Rosalie's POV  
Bella's POV**

It was a big shocker that I became Caius's mate and princess. In a month I would be crown Queen in front of the entire vampire community. That thought kind of scred me a bit.

It was also a shocker when I met Jasper's two fledglings Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. They were the ones who gave me the clues to the will of Alice's former Italian villa and the money in Edward's safe.

I could not join the guards because I am Caius's soul mate. Peter and Charlotte are my personal trainers. They were trained by Jasper and Maria in the second Vampire Wars of the South. I have been training hard with them since the day I woke up from my transformation.

My transformation was a bit of an accident. I got attacked by a rogue vampire guard who had absolutely no self-control. Alec and Jane ripped the vampire to pieces and Caius was the one who set fire to the remains.

Everyone in the castle was surprsied that I skipped the entire newborn phase. Aro wanted me apart of the elite guard with Charlotte and Peter, but Marcus ripped his arms off. Marcus is my bond father.

For some reason he saw no bond between Aro and I. Thank goodness for that. There is no way that I want to be related to Aro. He is a mega pain in the neck and gets way too excited about almost every single thing.

I mean how crazy is that. You would think that he belongs in a dreaking mental ward. And that is saying something. I made no effort to bond with him sionce he gives me the mega creeps.

I formed a lot of bonds with the guards in the castle. It was great. Jane and Alec are like my little brother and sister. Felix and I are brother and sister. We can pass as twins and Heidi is my best friend and my sister-in-law since Felix is my 'twin brother'. Peter and Charlotte are like older siblings to me. They are funny as clowns, well Peter is, but I got used to it.

Caius and I are taking our relationship a bit slow. Everyone calls me Princess. I still have to get used to that. The craziest part is that I am being treated as a freaking princess. I am not used to this kind of treatment.

"BAM !"

"CRASH !"

I ran to where the sound was coming from. It was coming from the training room. I soptted Heidi and Charlotte being seated and then two blurs spinning around the arena.

"What the heck is going on ?" I asked the girls.

"Felix wanted a rematch against Peter," Charlotte answered.

"And they are trying to win by wrecking the training room," I said.

"Hey, it gets the guys off our backs. Then yeah pretty much," Heidi said.

"Grrrrrrrr..." we heard Felix growl loudly when Peter pinned him down.

"I win," Peter said.

"Good job Pete. I told Felix not to go fot a rematch," Heidi called out.

"Babe ! I thought you supported me," Felix whined.

"You should know better than to challenge someone that has been trained by two warlords," Heidi said to him.

"You guys might have to patch up the holes," I said.

"Whoops," Peter and Felix looked around at the vampire shaped holes.

"Anyways, Bella it is your turn," Peter said.

"Finally," Felix said. 'Show him what you are made off sister."

"Will do bro," I said.

I took my jacker off and faced Peter. We circled each other. Peter started attacking me first. I step sided out of his way and flipped him over like a pancake by his arm. He got up and started kicking and punching. I blocked his attacks and got down to sweep kick him and straddled his waist.

"Well done Isa !" Heidi cheered.

"That was a nice move princess," Peter said. "But can you get off me please."

"How can I be sure that you will not attack me ?" I asked.

"I promise I won't," Peter said. "You are crushing me."

I let Peter go and stood up. I kept my guard up, turned my back and I heard him running towards me. I waited for the right time to turn. I step aside, stuck my foot out and tripped him.

"Whoa ! I did not see that coming," Charlotte said. "Where did you learn that ?"

I ran up to the others. "Watching cartoons help. Their antics by avoiding the enemy comes in pretty handy."

"Man, I should have done that," Felix said. "Next time I'll use that move."

"Nicely done lil' sis," Peter said, dusting himself off.

"Thanks big bro," I smiled. If I was human I would have been blushing.

We then went to the game room. Demetri and Alec were playing the Xbox and Jane is paging through the magazine.

"You guys smell like dust," Jane said, looking up from the magazine. "Well Peter and Felix do."

"They got dusty because of a silly rematch," Charlotte explained.

"Again ?" Jane asked in a'are you serious' voice.

"Yeah," Heidi answered.

"And who won ?" Jane asked with her arms folded.

"Obviously Peter did," Charlotte answered.

"Figures," Jane said.

"What's that supposed to mean ?" Felix asked.

"Only you would challenge the Sergeant or the General and get beaten," Jane explained to him.

"Hmph," Felix sat down on the couch and folded his arms.

"Anyways we are bored," Jane said. "What do you guys have planned."

"We don't have anything planned," Charlotte said.

"We could go shopping," Heidi suggested.

"No ways. We have enough clothes to last for a decade thank you very much," Peter complained.

"Shopping is not that bad," Heidi pouted.

"With you it is," Felix said. "Sorry babe."

"Okay, just for that no sex," Heidi said and left the room.

"Babe come on !" he ran after her. Then there was a crash. Then Felix came back.

"What happened now ?" Alec asked Felix.

"She threw the vase at me," Felix answered. "Again."

"Next time don't complain about your mate to your mate," Peter said. "Wait, did that make sense ?"

"Oh boy. She will come around," Demetri said, pausing the game.

"Hey ! I was beating your ass here !" Alec yelled at Demetri.

"Alec, our brother needs our help," Demetri pointed out.

"Yeah, coming from the two guards who do not have mates," Jane rolled her eyes. "What do you guys know about relationships."

"Uh...well," Demetri scratched the back of his head.

"Exactly," Jane said.

"What about you ? You don't have a mate," Alec said.

"I am in no rush to be in a relationship. It would make me seem desperate," Jane said.

"And you are saying that we're desperate ?" Alec asked.

"Oh stop putting word in my mouth and carry on with your silly game." Jane snapped.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh," Demetri said.

After that Charlotte, Peter and I went to the office. I had a feeling that we were needed there. As we were walking, Peter's phone rang.

"Holy hell !" he exclaimed. "Why would he be callin' all of a sudden ?"

"Who Petey ? Who is callin' ?" Charlotte asked.

"Major Whitlock," he grumbled.

"Why is Jasper calling ?" I asked.

"No idea," Peter said as he answered the phone. "Hello ?"

_'Peter, we got a bit of a situation,"_ Jasper said.

"Well, your family can help ya," Peter said bitterly.

_"Not this time,"_ Jasper said. _"Remember that redhaed I told ya 'bout last Summer ?"_

"Yeah ?" Peter answered.

_"Alice had a vision that Red is creatin' a newborn army."_

'Shit !" Charlotte cursed.

"Jazz, I will get back to ya later," Peter said quickly and hung up. We then sped to the office where the three kings are.

"Charlotte, Peter, Princess. What is wrong ?" Marcus asked.

"Fucking Victoria is creating a fucking newborn vampire army !" I yelled.

They were shocked and speechless. One-because of the newborn army and two- because I cursed twice.

"We were going to tell you about the missing humans around the Olympic Peninsula, but it looks like we got our explaination," Aro said.

"Princess, we got news that your father moved to Florida with your mother. They got together after your mother divorced Phillop for cheating on her," Marcus announced.

"Good. I did warn Renee that Phil was a no good bastard, but she never listened," I said. "Ce la vie."

"What does ce la vie mean ?" Aro asked.

"It is French for 'that's life' or 'that is how things supposed to happen."

"You know French ?" Peter asked.

"No. It's just a French phrase I used to hear in my English class," I answered

"Anyways, what will happen now ?" Charlotte asked.

"We have to send Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix there," Marcus said.

**A/N: The next chapter will take a while. So be patient.**


	3. Making Up

**Bella's POV**

It was the next day. I let Gianna book the tickets for Jane, Demetri, Felix and Alec. They would be leaving this afternoon.

I have to help Jane pack her things. They guys can handle themselves. It will be a while until they come back.

They will make sure that if they do run into the Cullens they will make sure to block their thoughts.

"Bella, did you find my necklace ?" Jane asked as she closed the suitcase.

"Yeah. It's there next to your bedside," I answered.

"I'm gonna miss you," Jane hugged me tightly. "Geez, you should have come with us."

"I can't risk the Cullens seeing me. We still have major revenge to plan when we see them next month," I said.

"I can't wait to kick their scrawny asses," Jane growled. "They put you in so much pain."

"Jane, I am so over it. Besides, we get to pull a bunch of pranks on them when they stay," I said with an evil smirk.

"I love the way you think dear sister. So anyways, are you going to patch things up with Caius ?" Jane asked.

"I will later when he is not busy," I answered.

"Anyways, you and the Kings will be facing the newborn army creator when we find her," Jane stated. "You will have to come up with the punishment since she is after your blood...or venom." She joked about the 'blood or venom' part.

"My first duty as the princess," I sighed.

"Once you marry Caius you will be Queen," Jane smiled as she said that.

"I think I have to make up with him now," I said.

"Good luck," Jane said and hugged me before I left.

"Thanks," I walked through the halls and towards Caius's office.

A part of me wanted Caius to suffer but another part wanted me to forgive him. I got to his office. The mating bond led me so I knew he was in there. I knocked three times.

"Enter," he called out.

I walked into the office to find him reading a thick book. His eyes went wide as he saw me. "Isa," he closed the book and set it down to come to me.

"We need to talk Caius," I said.

"What's wrong ?" he asked.

"I wanted to say sorry for avoiding you since the arguement. It's just that I hate being controlled and told what to do or how to act. It feels as if I am being a puppet like I was before to Edward and Alice Cullen," I explained.

"I apologise my love. It's just that I do not want anyone taking you away from me. You are the only one that I love," Caius said, taking my hands in his and looking deeply into my eyes.

"Caius, I understand. You need to understand this. I want to be treated as your equal," I said.

"I understand Isa. I am sorry for treating you like that. I don't want to end up like Aro," he joked.

"Caius, it's okay. I understand. You were just trying to protect me. But seriously, locking me in a tower is not the way to go," I said.

"I know and I'm sorry _mi amore_," Caius apologised once again.

"Just make sure it will not happen again," I said sternly.

"It will not happen again my dear Isa," Caius kissed my forehead.

"Good," I just said.

"So, will you move back into my chambers ?" he asked.

I could not say no to that cute handsome face, so I just nodded at him. I have been hurting a bit since I distant myself from him.

He grabbed me into a spinning hug and kissed me passionately, but then we got interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

"Enter," Caius and I chorused.

Heidi and Charlotte entered.

"I see the two of you made up," Charlotte smirked.

"Took you long enough," Heidi said.

"Well, it hurts being away from him and I was tired of avoiding him," I said.

"He has been a pain since you moved to a separate chamber," Heidi grumbled.

"I was not that bad," Caius pouted.

"You lost your shit everyday. I swear, you need some therapy," Charlotte said.

"Any reason you girls are here ?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"We wanted to know if you will be joining us for the Friday Night Out," Heidi said.

"No can do ladies. She will be out with me," Caius said as he grabbed me close to him.

"Aw pooey," Charlotte pouted.

"We were really hoping that you would come with," Heidi said.

"Ask Renata or Chelsea. I am sure that they would love to go with you," I suggested.

"Eeeeppp ! Great idea," Heidi squealed.

"See ya," Charlotte said as she grabbed Heidi out of the office.

I then turned to Caius and folded my arms. "So what are you planning ?"

"Mmmm...It has been a while since we were together _mia stella_. And I want you all to myself," he whispered in my ear.

"Well, what are we going to do ? That is the question," I said.

"Well, first we are going to go to a resturant," Caius began.

"But we can't eat human food," I stated.

"I know a special resturant for vampires," Caius said.

"Really ? How come I never heard of it ?" I asked.

"You have not been here long enough my dear," he said with a smirk.

Couple of hours passed and it was time for Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix to leave.

"We're gonna miss you lil' sis," Felix got me into a bear hug.

"I'll miss you too kitty," I teased.

"Argh ! Don't call me that," he groaned.

"We'll call you everyday," Jane said.

"Jane, it's not like we are going to be gone forever," Alec said.

Jane just rolled her eyes. They they drove off to the airport. I'll miss them, but it it their duty to guard and enforce the law to those who try to break it.

At that evening Heidi and Chelsea got Renata and Chelsea to join them. They have no clue for what they are in for.

You should have seen what happened last month when I agreed to go with them. First we went to the club. At the club we we danced and got majorly drunk.

I really had no idea that we could get drunk out of our minds. Next Charlotte dragged us to a freaking strip club. That was crazy mad.

Instead of the guy giving me a lap dance I gave him the lap dance. Next thing you know I was pole dancing. You should have seen what Charlotte was doing.

She licked the guy's abs. Peter would have been pissed off. Heidi did the same thing. Those two girls are wild.

I got out of my drunken state. Charlotte and Heidi went to the next club. They were driving so fast that the police spotted us and then Heidi was driving like a maniac.

I told them to pull over but Charlotte and Heidi both yelled that I should shut up. I then jumped out of the car and ran back to the castle.

By the time I got there Felix and Peter were rushing out of the castle. They were surprised that I came home alone. I told them that Heidi and Charlotte went for a joy ride. They just told me that Heidi and Charlotte got arrested.

I told Peter and Felix that I told their mates to slow down, but they did not listen. You should have seen how pissed off the guys were.

I went back to the chambers to get ready for my date with Caius. I first had to pick out my outfit. I chose a red dres with black heels. I layed them out on the bed and went to the shower.

The hot water hit my body and relaxed my muscles. After ten minutes of showeting I got out to get dressed.

"Knock knock," I heard Caius's voice. He came in.

"You know you don't have to knock. This is also your chambers," I said to him.

"Wow...you look...you look...wow," he was speechless for the first time.

"Thanks. Now you better get ready mister," I said. "When is our reservations ?"

"At seven darling," Caius answered.

"You have an hour to get ready," I said.

"Alright then," he tried to kiss me but I only gave him a peck on the cheek. He pouted and I kissed his lips and pushed him into the bathroom.

"I will wait for you in the castle library," I called out.

"Okay my love," he called out before I left he room.

"Princess !" I heard Afton. He stopped short. "Oh...wow."

"Thanks. So what's up ?" I asked.

"Have you seen where Chelsea is ?" he asked, a bit worried.

"She is with Charlotte, Heidi and Renata," I said.

"Oh no. Thanks for telling me," Afton said.

"Don't tell the girls I told you," I shouted as he ran off.

"Yes Princess," he called out as he disappeared around the corner.

I then got to the library. It was empty for once. I went to check out a few books. I noticed that on the wall was a huge map with different color spots on.

It shows where the different coevens are settled in. I was so absorbed in it that I did not hear Caius enter. His arms was around my waist.

"You look devishly gorgeous," he whispered into my ear. "I tghink we should stay."

"Oh no mister. We have a resturant to go to," I said, turning to face him.

Then his phone rang. He checked to see who it was. Next thing you know he growled. "Hello ?" he answered.

"Hello. Is this Caius Volturi ?" a male voice asked.

"Yes ?' Caius answered calmly.

"This is Chief Ramos here from the police station. We have four of your nieces down here," the Chief said.

"Why are they there ?" Caius asked.

"It is better if you come here," the Chief said.

"Okay then," Caius hung up the phone.


	4. Explaination

**Bella's POV**

The next thing you know Caius and I went into the car. He was driving like a freaking mainac. I had to hold onto something.

I felt my phone vibrating. I vheck to see that it was Peter calling. So I answered it.

_"Bella, my gift say thst there is some major shit,"_ Peter said.

"Hehe, you could say that. We are on our way to sort out the shit," I said nervously. Even as a vampire I get nervous with driving fast.

_"I thought you and Caius were going on a date," _Peter said. _"What's going on ?"_

"We'll tell you once we get back from the police station-Whoops. Bye Peter," I hung up.

"They better not get into trouble like the last time. I thought Renata and Chelsea was supposed to be the responsible onces," Caius muttered as he drove.

"Caius calm down. It's probably not as bad as the last time," I said. "They were probably just speeding again."

Caius did not answer for a while. He carried on driving. I just decided to keep quiet as we were in the car on our way to where those girls are. My phone rang again. This time it was daddy dearest, Marcus.

I answered it. "Daddy ?"

"Bella, I hear that you and Caius are on your way to the police station. What happened to going on your date ? Are you okay ? Who hurt you ? Who is in trouble ?" Geez, Marcus asks a lot of questions.

"Daddy, we will tell you once we get back. The date can wait for another time, but right now we need to deal with a few problems. Talk to you later," I said before I hung up.

"Bella-"

I switched the phone off so that no one will bother me now.

"Marcus will be very angry that you cut him off," Caius said.

"Don't care. Right now the phone calls are annoying me more than ever," I muttered angrily.

We got to the police station. There were a lot of men ogling at me. Caius kept me close to him. We faced the Chief.

"You must be Mr. Volturi," the Chief said. "And who is this ?"

"My wife," Caius said. "Let's go."

The Chief looked scared of Caius. "Your nieces are right this way."

"Thank you. How much is the bail ?" Caius asked him.

"Follow me this way," the Chief said.

"Bella, are you coming with ?" Caius asked.

"You go ahead. I'll go see the girls," I said.

I walked down the hall. The jail cells were empty, but then I caught sight of Heidi, Charlotte, Rentata and Chelsea.

"Bella !" The girls called out in relief.

"What the hell happened !" I yelled. Then caught sight of two human girls. One had a broken wrist. I caught a faint trace or scent of blood."

"We got into a bit of a tizz with some sluts," Heidi said. "But they were dealt with. They would have been disposed, but Chelsea had to go all goody two shoes on us."

"You know what. I'm not going to even bother giving you girls the speech," I said to Heidi. "Your arrest made Caius cancel our dinner reservations."

"Oh," Heidi looked down.

"Yeah, Caius is bailing you guys out," I said.

"Chelsea !" I heard Afton yell.

"Afton ? What ?..how ?" Chelsea was surprised.

"Never mind about that. How could you get yourself arrested !" Afton stressed out.

"Gee, what took you so long ?" I asked him.

"Took me a while to figure out where the pull of the mating bond was," Afton answered.

Caius and the Chief came to us. He unlocked the jail cell and the girls was set free. The mortal girls were still in their cell. Ince we get back to the castle the girls are going to tell us why the hell they got arrested.

Once we got back Peter and Marcus were waiting for us. Boy did Charlotte look nervous now. Heidi was hiding behind Chelsea.

We went to the common room. The girls looked nervous. Marcus was glaring at the girls and me.

"Why are you glaring at Bella ? Shr did nothing wrong," Caius defended.

"She hung up on me. I thought she was under attack," Marcus said.

"I have been trained by two warlords and never had my guard down. Do you think I am that naive ?" I questioned Marcus.

"No Bella. I just get worried. You need to stay inside the castle so that no one will harm you," Marcus said. 'That redhead is still after-"

"So you want to trap me in the castle. Great," I stood up and ran back to my chambers and locked the doors. The doors are vampire proof.

Totally unbreakable.

**Caius's POV**

Stupid stupid Marcus. He had to make the same mistake I made months ago. Everybody looked surprised that Marcus would suggest such a thing.

"Way to go Marcus. You will be facing a tough time," Peter said with a sigh.

"Enough. I want to know why my mate was in jail," Afton said.

"Yes, that is what I'd like to know since I was interrupted," I said.

"You were just going to take her out to dinner then fuck her," Charlotte snorted.

"I was going to freaking propose to her !" I yelled.

"What !" Everyone was stunned.

"Enough. We are here to discuss your actions," I pointed out.

"So what happened ?" Aro asked.

"Well it began when we were going to the club," Chelsea began. "Before it went all crazy."

"Heidi and Char wanted us to get wasted with them, but of course Chelsea said no," Renata said.

"And then they guilt tripped me," Chelsea said. "Renata wanted to get wasted to prove that vampires can't get drunk."

"Well... We can get drunk !" Aro said with a glare. "You could have exposed us."

"It was night. No one would even notice us acting weird," Heidi scoffed.

"Anyways after that this guy came and started flirting with Renata. They started talking and Charlotte saw the two sluts coming towards us. Charlotte told Renata to stop talking so that we could get back home."

"But Renata did not listen. She was acting like some sexy drunk. The human guy thought it was just part of her 'charm'", Charlotte scoffed.

"Then this chick came then asked her boyfriend who Renata was. He said that she is a friend. A really hot friend," Heidi said with a giggle.

"The girls were dressed like prostitutes," Renata said.

"Anyways Renata just told them to buzz off and fuck some no body and this one girl screeched and threatened her," Chelsea said.

"Renata did not like the threat so she grabbed the girl by the wrist and broke iy. The girl looked scared and I told Renata to let the girl go. We heard a crack then shr let go of the slut," Charlotte said.

"Then the other girl came and wanted to punch me so I punched her twice," Renata said.

"They guy Renata was talking to called the bouncers and they called the cops. It was just a little confrontation," Charlotte said.

"And that is how we got in jail," Heidi concluded.

"At first those sluts and us were in one jail cell," Chelsea continued where Heidi left off.

"We started arguing and then there was about to be another chick fight but the Chuef came in and separated us from those sluts," Renata said.

"And that's it," Charlotte said.

"You are not supposed to fight with humans. You all know how fragile they are," Peter groaned.

"It's Charlotte and Heidi's fault for getting me drunk," Renata pouted.

"Peter's right. You girls should know better. Chelsea is off the hook because she tried to stop you girls," Aro said.

"Argh !" Heidi was upset.

"What punishment are you going to dish out Charlotte asked.

"First there will be no Friday Night Out," Marcus said.

"Second, none of you will be leaving the castle without a guard," Aro added.

"Heidi when Felix is not here, you will be guarded by Elliot and Megan," I said.

"What ! Why two guards ! It's so unfair !" Heidi pouted.

"You are the one who is a bad influence on the female guards and corrupted Charlotte when she came here," I answered.

"Argh !" Heidi stormed out of the room.

"Okay. Meeting over," Aro sighed.

They left. I could hear Peter saying that there is no way Charlotte is going to get out of this punishment. Now I needed to comfort my mate.

"Caius, may I speak with you ?" Marcus asked before I left.

"What is it Marcus ? I need to get to my mate," I growled.

"You were going to propose to my daughter ?" he asked.

"I am not going to talk about this to you since you have upset my mate," I walked away from Marcus.


	5. Remembering Friends and Family

**Bella's POV**

I was soo angry at Marcus. He expects me to stay in the castle until Victoria is arrested ! Over protective fools ! I swear, sometimes I regret coming here...but then I don't regret it because I met Caius, my mate.

I decided to go onto the chatroom. I still had my old account. The only 'human' who knows that I am alive is Angela. She is a witch. Not in a bad way, more like the spell casting, kick-ass witch. We kept in touch after my transformation.

She knew that I was alive because of a tracking spell so she phoned me. I told her not to tell anyone where I am. She understood me completely when I explained everything. She surprised me when she just said that she is a witch. I guess there is more to this world than vampires and shapshifters.

I sighed and looked at my profile. I changed everything so that my old friends would not discover that I am in the chatroom with them.

I signed in and saw Angela and Jesica is online.

**QueenofVamps:** Hey Ang.

**Angel** Maria, u made it. U would not believe who jst came back !

**GossipGirl:** The freaking Cullens came back ! Becoz Bella is missing. They r still avoiding the school like lepers. Anyway friend of Angie's ?

**QueenOfVamps:** Lah duh. Ang and I r BFFs since 4ever !

**GossipGirl:** Cool. So where r u frm ?

**QueenofVamps:** England. I jst moved there with the 'rents.

**GossipGirl:** Sweetness. Ang ! Y didn't u tell me this ?

**Angel:** U were too busy obsessing over Mike and Cullen. Duh.

**Jock92, Ty, BenG signed into chat.**

**GossipGirl:** Well still u should hv told me abt ur friend.

**Jock92:** Who r u girls talkin' about ?

**GossipGirl:** Angie's new BFF, Maria.

**Ty:** Oh cool !

**Angel: **Dnt scare her off.

**GossipGirl: **She is livin' in England. How awesum is that !

**BenG:** Jess, I think Cullen told me that he wanted 2 meet u the parking lot after school.

**GossipGirl:** Shut up ! Eeeppp !

**GossipGirl signed out.**

**Angel:** Always obsessed with that guy.

**BenG:** At least u dnt hv listen 2 Cullen talk to himself.

**Queenof Vamps: **What is with the Cullen guy ?

**Jock92:** He is not a guy. He is a freak.

**Angel: **Which Cullen r the 2 of u talkin' abt ?

**Jock92:** Both.

**QueenofVamps:** Both.

**Angel:** Dammit. Banner is coming my way. TTYL.

**Angel signed out.**

**BenG:** Ditto. Bye.

**BenG signed out,**

**Ty:** Lauren is callin' me. Check ya laterz.

**Ty signed out.**

**QueenofVamps:** So then there were two.

**Jock92: **Yeah. Argh ! Cullen is glaring me again.

**QueenofVamps:** If he could read ur mind then u would hv sing Lady Gaga's PokerFace in ur mind.

**Jock92: **That would b hilarious.

**QueenofVamps:** Heck yeah it would. U would see how his facial expression turns.

**Jock92:** Awesum. Chat later.

**QueenofVamps: **Ciao.

**Jock signed out.**

Then I signed out after Mike. Caius came into the chambers with a...tired expression ?

"What happened after I stormed out ?" I asked him. "Sit down."

He sat down and I sat behind him so I could give him a shoulder massage.

"Too much cat fights with the girls. And Marcus actually thinks I have to ask permission for your hand in marriage," Caius scoffed then moaned as I massaged him.

"You don't need to ask his permission. If you propose to me the answer will always be yes," I said, knowing that I have to wait for a year until he proposes to me.

Caius stood up and led me off the bed. "Bella, I want you to close your eyes."

"Okay..." I said, not knowing what the heck he was up to. I heard scratching then the noise stopped.

"Open your eyes," he said.

I gasped, seeing him kneeling on one knee with a small box at the palm of his hand.

"I wanted to do this at the resturant but then we had to bail the girls out," Caius looked nervous. "Bella, I know I have been an over protective jerk and tyrant. I just don't want to lose you. You are my everything my dear Isa. Please, will you be my wife and Queen ?"

I just nodded. He opened the box and there it was. A golden ring with a ruby in the middle. He slipped it onto my ring finger and then he stood up and kissed me passionately.

"My fiancee," he murmured. "My soon-to-be-wife."

"We have so much to plan," I said.

"Let Heidi take care of the planning," Caius said.

"No Caius. I want this wedding to be perfect. I want it to be our dream wedding, not Heidi's or anyone else's," I said firmly.

"Mmmm...Alright. I love you," he kissed me again for a while and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you too. You're the one who fixed my heart," I said before he kissed me again.

"I cannoy wait until we are married. You will be Queen of the vampire world," he picked me up and swung me around.

"We should get the wedding planning done in secret," I said.

"Why ?" Caius was confused.

"Heidi and the other girls will want to take over and I do not want that happening," I said to him.

"Okay, I will be quiet about it," Caius pretended to zip his lips.

"Anyways, I got some news from Angela Webber," I said.

"Your witch friend. What news did she have for us ?" Caius asked, definately interested.

"The Cullens are back in Forks," I answered.

"Well well. Seems like they thought that you would be there and running back to them. They probably think that you were kidnapped," Caius chuckled.

"Very funny. So anyways did you get a call from my brothers or sister ?" I asked.

"Not yet," Caius said. "Relax. They are okay."

"I know," I sighed. "Anyways we have a month to plan the wedding."

"A month ?" he asked.

"Yes. The day after the ball," I said. "Is that alright with you ?"

"Of course it's alright," Caius smiled. "I thought you wanted to wait a little longer."

"Nope. I want to be your wife son," I said and then kissed his cheek.

"Aro seemed to find you storming out funny," Caius said. "He thought it was hilarious that you acted like a normal teenager and stormed out."

"He finds everything funny. You would think that he is the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland," I said.

Caius chuckled. "Peter said that Marcus will be getting the silent treatment from you for a long time."

"Good. I do not feel like dealing with a dad who isn't my biological dad who is freaking over protective !" I ranted loudly.

"Calm down Isa," Caius said.

"Sorry," I said sadly. "Just miss my dad."

"What was your father like ?" Caius asked.

We layed down on the bed. I snuggled closer to him and leaned against his chest.

"He was the police Chief in Forks. Dad was fiercely protective over me because I am his only child. Renee and Dad could not have children after I was born," I said.

"Why do you call your mother Renee ?" Caius asked.

"Renee is more like a friend than a mother. She acted like an overgrown child than an adult," I sighed.

"That's funny," Caius chuckled.

"More like it was embarressing. It is one of the reasons why I moved to Forks. I left becaause I am tired of taking care of hr and at that time she had Phil," I explained.

"You are a unique creature," Caius said and kissed my forehead.

"I will take that as a compliment," I said.

"You msut have been one interesting human," Caius mused.

"You have no idea. I was still shocked that Edward Cullen couldn't read my mind when I was human," I said.

"Your gift is powerful Isa. And when you changed into a vampire it developed into a physical and mental shield," Caius stated.

"Why doesn't Renata have a mental shield ?" I asked.

"She isn't as powerful as you. Her personality is different to yours. You have this rock hard persona. Strong and you are stubborn. Renata is more loose and sometimes ditzy," Caius explained and laughed with me.

"Okay, I get it," I said.

"Your gift could be genetic took," Caius added.

"Edward Cullen always said that he could not hear my dad's thoughts clearly. He only heard bits and pieces," I said.

"You must have inherited your shield from your dad," Caius said. "Your shields are more stronger than your family members' shields."

"Yeah. You could be right about that," I murmured.

"I am right," he said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get a big head Caius," I joked.

"Yes dear. I will try to keep my ego deflated," Caius said with a grin.

Such a silly and handsome king.


	6. Lemons and Decisions

**Caius's POV  
Three days later...**

It was the next day. Bella and I had an amazing night. Apparently I am her first. My dominant side just came out and I claimed her as mine. I know the entire castle heard out screames of passion.

Meanwhile, Bella is shopping with Chelsea. She does not want me to find out what she is buying but she did give me a hint that it would be for our honeymoon.

We have been much more relaxed now that things have been sorted out. There is not much to do in the wedding planning. We practically have everything arranged.

Bella's witch friend, Angela will be coming. She will be Bella's matron of honor while Demetri will be my best man. He is the only one who knows about my engagement to Bella and he promised that he will keep it a secret.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I couls sense that it was mt beautiful mate.

"Come in," I called out.

The she stepped in, looking beautiful as always. She stepped closer to me and sat on my lap. "I missed you," she whispered seductively.

"Mmmm...I missed you too. What did you get for me ?" I asked eagerly.

"You will only see it on our wedding night my love," she said. "Are you busy now ?"

"Now that you are here I am not busy now," I said.

"Good she said standing up.

"What are you going to do ?" I asked, knowing that she is in a naughty mood.

"I am going to do this," she started to dress and slowly it started showing her beautiful body to me. She is my beautiful angelic Queen.

My sexy minx.

I could smell how wet she is. I needed her now more than ever. A growl rumbled in my chest.

"You want me ?" she's closer now.

"Very much so," I answered.

Bella did something unexpected, but it was a great turn on. She pressed my head gently down until my mouth was on her pussy. I kissed it once, then licked it. It was a little musky but the taste was better than I expected. I began probing deeper and deeper with my tongue until I tasted her juices dripping into my mouth.

Bella moaned and wiggled on the desk for a while holding my head against her crotch. After a few minutes she stood back up, dropped her skirt, removed her shirt and bra and stood before me totally naked. I took in the view for a minute and then pressed her tits to my face.

I grabbed hold of them and felt them and started licking and sucking the nipples. She reached down and unbuttoned my shirt. She tugged it off of me and then pulled me up standuing. She undid my pants and pulled the pants and boxers down and off in one quick motion.

My shoes popped off with the tug of the pants and she pulled the socks off. Now we were both naked. She pushed me down in the chair and then realised that it would be a good idea to lock the door. She reached over me and locked it then knelt down in front of me.

"Now it's your turn" Bella said with a smile.

She took my dick in her hand, stuck her tongue out and swirled her tongue all around the tip of my dick. The she ran her tongue up and down the shaft. She saw a drop of precum on my tip ans she touched her tongue to it licking it up.

She opened her mouth and slid my cock all the way. She began sucking, sliding my dick in and out of her mouth letting me fuck her throat.

Bella took my whole cock as deep as it would go. It did not take long before I started squirting the largest load she had ever tasted in her mouth. She pullee my dick part way so that she capture all the cum on her tongue and savor every drop.

She looked up at me, opened her mouth showing me all my cum in her mouth. Then she swirled her tongue around her mouth swishing the cum around and swallowed it all. She climbed up on the chair and straddled me. She grabbed my long dick and guided it into her pussy.

She got the tip just inside her and held it for a second and then dropped herself down on it in one quick motion.

I moaned in ecstacy. Bella started sliding up and down my cock and loved every millimeter of it sliding in and out of her. She bounced in my lap and fucked me madly. She clenched her pussy muscles and squeezed my dick as hard as she could.

After a few minures she could feel me squirting deep inside her. She had never felt anyone squirt so hard in her before. The heat and the squirt made her cum as well.

She had a tremdous orgasm and her juices started dripping down my cock and onto the chair. I had blown my load but she did not let me stop there. Bella kept bouncing up and down, riding me.

I thought my dick was going to explode. She was fucking me so hard. She would not even give me a moment to rest. After a minute she had me cumming in her again.

I was squirting even harder than before and this made her cum even harder than before. She never knew it was possible but she came so hard her juices started squirting out of her, all over me and all over the chair. She stopped and just held me dick in her.

We hugged each other and relaxed for a minute. She sat there and felt my dick as it slowly softened and shrunk. She did not let go of it until it went totally limp and slipped out of her. She kissed me long and deeply.

"Wow," I breathed out. "You are dangerous."

"Oh I know," she giggled. "We will have much more fun in the honeymoon."

"I cannot wait. This was some visit," I said, nibbling on her neck.

"Well, I missed you and I could not stand being away from you any longer," she said with a cute pout.

"You are all mine," I growled into her neck. "I will have you again to night."

"Mmmmm...Can't wait," she moaned.

**Edward's POV**

What the hell is happening ?

Since our family moved back into Forks everybody has been treating us like lepers. Everywhere we went there were whispers.

Everyone in the school was cursing out in their thoughts. Angela Webber even avoided us. She always suck with Jessica and the others. Her thoughts were unclear like Chalie Swan's. I could only hear broken words instead of full sentences.

Speaking of Charlie Swan, he moved in with Renee after she divorced Phil for some unknown reason. Worst of all Bella was missing. Not even the wolves found her and they blame our family.

Now we have to deal with the newborn army. Alice can't see Victoria's future. Jasper divorced her because he fianlly realised that Alice was lying to him about being his true mate.

He's not staying with us but is sticking with Rosalie. Rosalie divorced Emmett because he was cheating on her with some human who looks like Rosalie.

Jasper and Rosalie moved from the main house to Port Townsend. They distant themselves from our family. We are slowly breaking apart.

"I still can't see her future," Alice said in the background. "Victoria is changing her decisions fast."

"Is Jasper and Rosalie still going to help us ?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, but after that they will be going to Texas," Alice answered.

"We are going to be outnumbered," Emmett said. "Maybe the wolves can help us."

"They hate us Emmett. They blame us for Bella's disappearance," I said.

"It doesn't hurt to try," Esme said.

"Esme's right," Carlisle agreed.

"Oh no," Alice gasped.

"What is it Alice ?" Emmett asked.

"The Volturi," Alice stated. "They are in Seattle where the newborns are."

"Why are they there ?" I asked.

"They are just standing there, watching Victoria and the newborns," Alice said.

"Which of the Volturi members are there ?" Carlisle asked.

"Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix," Aice answered. "I didn't see Aro make a decision to send them there."

"They must have acquired a new vampire with the ability to block your visions," Carlisle guessed.

"I see Victoria making a deal with someone, But I cannot see who it is," Alice said.

"Oh no," Esme looked scared. "We need the wolves help then."

"Victoria has made a decision," Alice said.

"What decision did she make ?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know," Alice said.

"What do you mean you don't know ?" Edward growled at her.

"I can't see every single vision Edward," Alice growled at the mindreader.


	7. The Plan

**A/N: This chapter will contain a lot of POVs**

**Jane's POV**

Dang…

These newborn vampires are wild and unruly. The redhead seriously has no clue how to handle these newborn vampires.

"I just got an idea," Alec said.

"Spill it," I commanded.

"You know who the Cullens are. Always the goody two-shies wanting to save the human race ?" Alec asked.

"Yeah," Felix said.

"I say we leave the newborns for the Cullens to fight then we can take Victoria to the castle and have her trial there and the Cullens finish off the newborns," Alec suggested.

"That means that we need to face the creator," Demetri said.

"We can lie to her saying that Aro has a high position in the guard for her," I blurted out.

"Great. Then once we get to the castle I blind her," Alec added.

"We need to check if it is okay with Bella and Caius," I said.

"Good idea," the guys agreed.

I took my phone out and dialed Bella's number. She answered after six rings.

"_Hello,"_ she sounded like she was busy.

"Hey big sis. We got a major idea for capturing Vicky," I said with a grin.

"_Spill sis. Caius stop. I'm talking to Jane,"_ Bella chastised Caius.

"We want the Cullens to face the newborns while we capture Victoria," I said.

"_I have a feeling that there is more to the plan,"_ Bella said.

"There is. We are going to lie to her saying that Aro has a high position in the guard and once we get her to the castle Alec will blind her and then the trial can begin," I explained.

"_That's actually a great idea. Go for it. Then Cullens will get the biggest surprise of their life once they notice that Victoria is not involved in the battle,"_ Bella said. I could almost see the evil grin on her face.

"Thanks sis. We won't let you down," I hung up.

"Man is Caius banging Bella at least ?" Felix asked with a grin.

"Probably," I said. "Anyways, let's get the redhead bitch.:"

We jumped down and startled Victoria. "The Volturi," she hissed.

"Calm down Red. We are here to make you and offer that you can't refuse," Felix said.

"What is your offer ?' she spat out.

**Edward's POV**

We were still stressing. Our meeting with the wolves is soon. Alice is wrinkling her nose so that means that the wolves are near. We decided to meet at the clearing.

"I can't see anything," Alice complained.

"Of course you can't see anything. They are wolves, you are a vampire. You can't see them because you are not part of their kind. Duh," Rosalie scoffed.

"How do you know that ?" Alice asked.

"Observation. Something you guys could have done but is too busy relying on Alice's visions that can change at anytime," Jasper said.

The wolves came. The black one was the Alpha wolf. Well acting-Alpha wolf/ Chief.

Sam Uley.

**Bella's POV**

Caius and I have been at it for days. He really does not know when to stop, but I can't complain. People would think that we are sex addicts with the way we are going at it.

Jane phoned while Caius and I were having a bit of fun. Her plan was genious. Caius and I were thinking about posponing the trial. We want Victoria's trial the same day as the Cullen trial.

In a while Caius, Aro, Marcus and I will discuss the punishment of the Cullens. We already decided that Victoria is sentenced to death. She is supposed to know that creating a newborn army is against the vampire laws.

"Bella !" I heard Chelsea call out.

"Chels, what's up ?" I asked.

"I heard that Jane called. Did she find the newborn army and creator ?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah. There are a change of plans though," I said.

"Cool. So you and Caius were freaking loud yesterday," Chelsea smirked.

"He is freaking insane. It's like he is a damn jackhammer. If I was human I would not walk the next day," I giggled along with Chelsea.

"Charlotte and Heidi are hiding away from Peter and the other guards," Chelsea stated.

"Dammit," I growled.

"Don't worry. They are still in the castle. Sulpicia is hiding them away from their guards in the tower," Chelsea said.

"They will not be able to hide with the presence of the mating pull," I stated.

"Heidi can hide away from them because Felix isn't here," Chelsea said.

"Where is Renata ?" I asked.

"With Aro. She is to stay there with him," she answered.

"I wonder how long this punishment will be," I mused.

"I say a month," Chelsea guessed.

"Maybe a week," I said.

"Ladies !" Peter boomed as he came to us with Afton.

"Aren't you supposed to guard Charlotte ?" I asked Peter.

"Yeah, but I can't find her," Peter said.

"Do you feel a tug in your chest ?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Then follow it," Chelsea commanded.

"What ?" Peter was confused.

"Follow it," Chelsea and I chorused.

Peter dashed out of the room.

"What are you ladies talking about ?" Afton asked.

"We were guessing how long the punishment will last," Chelsea answered. "I guessed a month and Bella guessed a week."

"A week ?" Aftom asked me.

"Yes, a week," I said.

"Why on earth would you guess a week?" he asked.

I just started giggling.

**Jasper's POV**

The training took a little longer than I expected. The wolves just relied on their strength. I got a bit of revenge on Emmett and Edward. I went harder on them.

Rosalie pulverized Alice. The wolves were shocked that Rosalie would do that to Alice. The wolves went against the Cullens. They were weak. Esme and Carlisle are not fit to be fighters so I went harder on them.

They were afraid of me when the Major came out. I had to be tough on them so we could beat the crap out of the newborn vampire army. If they get their heads out of their asses then we will succeed.

Then Carlisle's phone rang.

"It's Marcus," Carlisle said.

"Answer it," Esme encouraged.

"Hello ?" Carlisle answered after nine rings.

_"Carlisle. Long time no hear. Aro has told me to invite you and your family to the masquerade ball next month on the sixteenth," _Marcus said.

"We would be delighted to come. What is the occasion ?" Carlisle asked.

"The occasion is the welcoming of my new daughter," Marcus answered. "We'll see you then. Bye." Then he hung up.

The wolves grunted.

"They are asking who is Marcus," Edward translated.

"It is none of their business," I said. "They can go. Training is over."

The wolves growled at me and I sent a dose of fear to them. They whimpered and scattered off.

"Marcus has a daughter ?" Alice asked. "She must be the one blocking the Kings decisions."

"I had no idea that Marcus had a daughter," Esme said. "Why didn't you tell us Carlisle ?"

"I did not know that he had a daughter," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle is telling the truth," Edward confirmed. "They probably hid her away because they did not trust Carlisle."

"Some friend the Kings are," Rosalie scoffed.

"Victoria's future is black," Alice said. Her eyes glazing. "But the newborns will still be coming."

"Who is leading the newborns ?" Esme asked.

"A dark haired woman. Her name is Cassidy Walsh. She was missing for two months," Alice said. "I think she was Victoria's second-in-command."

"Does she have a power ?" I asked.

"No. She just moves fast like Edward. After the newborns are here in the clearing it goes black," Alice said.

"The wolves are blocking the visions. Alice can't see the outcome," Esme said. "Leave the wolves out of this battle. You have friends all over the world Carlisle. Call them !"

"I can't Esme. It's short notice," Carlisle said. "The Denali won't help us because the wolves killed Irina's mate, Laurent."

"They should get over it. He slipped up so many times that it is useless for the guy to stick to the animal blood diet," Rosalie scoffed.

"Rosalie, they are family," Emmett said.

"To you Cullens. Not me. I am a Hale," Rosalie said firmly.

"Enough !" I growled loudly. "We need to work as a team, not a family. We have to beat the newborn army without losing any limbs when you guys are arguing !"

**Jane's POV**

Everything was ready. Victoria agreed. Her dreams will be smashed the moment we arrive at the castle.

"So when are the newborns going to attack the Cullens ?" Felix asked Victoria.

"We will attack in a week. Once Cassidy leaves with the newborns then I will leave immediately with you," Victoria said.

"Great," I smiled evilly.

"Those Cullens will have a hard time figuring out where you are," Alec said, smirking.

Dear Victoria, you are so gullible- don't when you're fooled.


	8. Day of Relaxing

**Bella's POV**

The next day I got ready. Jane phoned again yesterday to say that their plan to capture Victoria is going well.

In a week they will return home. I cannot wait to tell them what happened. Felix will freak out when he hears that Heidi got arrested once again.

"Again !" I heard Peter yell at one of the new guards.

He is training the guards along with Afton and Caius. Caius is a skilled fighter like Peter. He noticed that he is better with the hand-to-hand combat.

"Stop depending on your strength and start thinking !" Caius shouted to the other guards fighting Afton and Peter.

The training is three against one. Caius is giving instructions and fighting at the same time. He is good at multi tasking I can tell you that.

"Don't turn your back on the enemy," I called out. "If you do then it's the end."

"The Princess is right. If you let your guard down anything can happen to you," Peter said.

"There you go. Block and attack," Afton instructed. "Go for the weak spot- Oomph."

"Ouch," Peter winced.

The guards and trainers stopped. I just started laughing along with the few female guards.

"Never say weak spot. They will always aim for the nuts," I said after laughing.

"Okay, okay. Enough joking around. Training over," Caius said. "Jack, nice work." He said to the guard who kick Afton in the nuts.

"Chelsea is going to be pissed Afton won't be able to fuck her," I said.

"Bella, do you have to be so crass ?" Peter asked.

"Heck yeah. No more of that shy weak Bella," I answered.

"That's my girl," Caius grinned and came over to kiss me.

"So Bella, what's that big rock that you are sportin' on ya finger ?" Peter asked.

Caius and I froze.

"It's a promise ring," Caius said. "I gave it to her as a gift."

"It looks too flashy to be a promise ring," Peter raised his eyebrows.

"I want the best for Bella," Caius grinned. "After all she is my soul mate."

"Okay," Peter said and went off to find Charlotte. Afton followed after Peter.

"Demetri phoned and gave me his suit size so I could order it. He made sure that the others didn't hear him," Caius said.

"Good. I already have the bride's maid dresses and Angela's dress ready," I said. "No need to ask their sizes since I already know."

"You could have joined us in training," Caius said. "You were trained by Peter and Charlotte."

"I was too lazy," I said.

"A vampire who is lazy. Never heard that before," Caius chuckled. "Such a unique creature."

"I believe we established that a while ago my love," I stated.

"That we did _mi amore_. That we did," Caius agreed.

"Are there other guards that need training ?" I asked.

"No," He answered. "Just those nine guards."

"Oh good," I said. "So are there any news I should know about ?"

"Well the Cullens are definately attending the masquerade ball. Then they will be staying here to two days," Caius growled.

"They will not be having a pleasant stay," I giggled.

"You are planning something devious," Caius guessed.

"You know me so well," I smirked at him.

Caius and I went to walk around the castle. We decided to have the wedding in the gardens. I was thinking about telling Marcus and Aro about the engagement before the ball but then Aro would take over the entire planning, it's decided that Caius will announce our engagement at the ball

Caius was keeping the location of our honeymoon a secret. I don't care where we go as long as I am with Caius.

"I think I should get my hair cut short," Caius said randomly.

"Why would you do that ?" I asked.

"This long hair is too girly. I need it cut short but not too short like Demetri's," Caius explained.

"I know a perfect place where you can get your hair cut ," I said, pulling him along.

We are no currently outside the walls of the castle and are on our way to the salon that Heidi and I usually go to.

We got there just as the owner was done with the woman's hair. The owner is really a vampire.

"Isamaria, long time dear," Pierre said.

We kissed each other's cheeks.

"Same here Pierre," I said, smiling.

"So what will it be today ?" He asked.

"My fiancee wants a hair cut, but not the cut that my brothers have," I answered.

"Mmmm...," Pierre walked round Caius and checked his hair. "I know what to do."

He led Caius to the chair and got the apron on him.

"Congratulations on your engagement Isa and Caius," Pierre said as he got started on Caius's hair.

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

"We are keep the engagement a secret. The wedding will be the day after the ball," Caius said.

"I will be there," Pierre confirmed.

He then started to take Caius and wash his hair. I had to bite my lips to keep myself from laughing at my dear fiancee.

Pierre then got Caius back to the chair and started to comb and brush his hair. White-blonde hair feel to the ground.

After 20 minutes Caius's hair was cut. I think it was layered. He looked freaking hot as hell. Pierre was finished.

"There. Now you look very handsome," Pierre announced.

"Thank you Pierre," Caius said.

"My pleasure. Enjoy your day lovelies," Pierre said as we exited the salon.

We went back to the castle. Gianna looked surprised when she saw Caius's new hair cut. Some of the lower guards mouths dropped as they saw him.

"Whoa. Caius, your hair," Peter exclaimed.

"I decided to get a hair cut by Pierre," Caius just said.

"Looking good," Afton said.

"I see you recovered from that kick," I joked.

"It was nothing," Afton said. "Anyways the others will be surprised at your new change."

"We know," I said.

Then we went back to our chambers. Well I went back to the chambers, Caius went to his office to phone the coven leaders. There is no need for him to contact Carlisle because Marcus did that already.

My phone rang. I check to see that it was Felix.

"Hey Kitty. What's up ?" I asked.

_"Bella,"_ Felix whined._ "I told you not to call me that."_

"Quit whining and tell me why you called," I said.

_"We got everything arranged. You know that the battle is in a week right ?"_ He asked.

"Yeah. I know. Caius told me after Demetri called," I said. "Is Victoria near ?"

_"No. She's out with Jane and a newborn hunting,"_ Felix answered.

"Good. The guards have the cell ready for Victoria. Her trial will be the same day as the Cullen trial," I said.

_"Cool. Talk later sis,"_ Felix said.

"Bye Kitty," I said.

_"Bella,"_ Felix whined again before I hung up.

I then went to the gardens and found Marcus there. I turned around.

"Bella," I heard him call out.

I turn around, holding my groan. I am still mad at him for treating me like a child or a defenseless baby.

I sat beside him.

"Isa, I know you are angry at me," Marcus said. "I need to tell you why I acted like that."

"What is it ?" I asked.

"You know the story of the Romanian coven who killed my mate Didyme ?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"And how Sulpicia was in that tower for centuries ?" He continued to ask.

"Yes," I said.

"We are both scared that the Romanians will come after you," Marcus said.

"Marcus, I have been trained by two vampires who was involved in the vampire war. Do you really think that I would lose against two bitter vampires ?" I asked.

"Isa, I'm sorry," Marcus apologised. "I don't want to lose you as a daugher."

"Next time do not act like a barbarian," I said.

We sorted that out and started talking about the arrangements for the ball. He noticed the engagement ring on my finger.

"It's a promise ring. I told Caius that it was too much but you know he never takes no for an answer," I lied smoothly.

"That is very kind of him. You deserve the best Bella," Marcus said.

"I guess so," I murmured softly.

We then got up and walked back to the castle. Marcus and I patched things up. We went our separate ways. Just as long as no one is being way to over protective or clingy then things will be okay.

**Edward's POV**

Alice has has a vision of the battle being in a week. The training became more harder. Jasper has been going nuts on us.

The wolves found it funny that we were getting our asses whooped by Jasper and Rosalie.

Dammit !

Those two are driving me insane.

They hate us !


	9. Battles, Secrets and Imprisoned For Now

**Jane's POV**

**A week later...**

It was time for the battle. Victoria was getting the newborn vampires ready for battle. After the battle is over we will confront the Cullens vampires ready for battle. After the battle is over we will confront the Cullens.

Alec won't be with us. He will be waiting for us with Victotia at the airport. I cannot wait to see how the battle turns out. Especially with Major Whitlock training them.

Bella did warn us about the wolves. We have to watch our for them since we heard a rumour that one of the Denali succubi's mate go killed by the wolves.

We had to hide up high in the trees to watch the battle. If we were humans we would be eat popcorn while watching the fight.

Felix, Demetri and I noticed that the Cullens arrived early at the clearing. I quickly sent a message to Caius and Bella that the battle will begin soon.

We heard the newborns running faster and faster. We caught on a revolting stench. Must be the Quileute wolves. They were huge as horses. The wolves were hiding in the bushes.

"They are coming," we heard Major Whitlock say. "And very fast by the sound of it."

"Some of their thoughts are jumbled," Edward murmured.

Then the newborns stormed towards the Cullens and the wolves. The Cullens ran towards thw newborn vampire army. The big Cullen, Emmett punched the head off the second-in-command of Victoria. So much for not hitting a lady.

The wolves then charged towards the Cullens like crazy. The newborn vampires were decreasing. Major Whitlock trained them very while. I'm impressed. But he isn't a great fighter like Caius.

The newborn vampires were all done. All except one who surrendered. But then another vampire snuck out and the grey wolf wanted to kill it but the russet one bumped the grey one out of the way. In the process the newborn vampire got his arms around the wolf.

"Ouch. Did you hear that crack ?" Felix winced.

"He is going to have a hard time healing," Demetri murmured.

The wolves phased back into mortals. They were natives of a nearby tribe known as the Quileutes. Bella told me about them. The men helped the guy up and the disapppeared into the forest while the Cullens burned the vampire parts.

"Alice what's wrong ?" Emmett asked once he saw the blank expression on her face.

"The Volturi. They're coming," Alice said.

"How long ?" Carlisle asked.

"Two minutes," she answered.

"And that is our cue," Felix grinned.

We took our time getting there to the clearing. All the Cullens were standing in a straight line. The blonde girl Rosalie was hiding the female newborn vampire behind her.

Once we got there we started blocking our thoughts from Edward. Then we stopped.

"Jane," Carlisle said.

"Seems like you have done our jobs for us," Felix said.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "It is a pitty that you couldn't have made it here sooner."

"Yes. Such a petty," I said in a petronising tone.

"We took care of all of the newborn vampire army," Carlisle stated.

"Except one," I said with a glare.

"She surrendered," Edward argued.

"You," I said in a hard tone to the newborn. "Step forward."

She hesitated and stepped away from the Cullens. She looked scared. As she should be. Being created to kill my dear sister.

"Why did you come here ?" I asked.

"I...I...don't. AAAAAAHHHHH !" She screamed as I used my gift of pain on her.

"Answer me," I said after I stopped. "Who was in charge ?"

"Riley," she answered. "He wanted us to kill the golden eyes and the human pet of theirs. AAAAAHHHH !"

"Jane please stop. She is innocent," Carlisle said. The other Cullens wincing.

I stopped. "Felix take care of that. I want to go home."

"Please don't," Rosalie said.

"There are no exceptions to the rule," Demetri said.

"We can teach her the way of our life," Esme argued.

"That's sweet but rules are rules. We will not bend them," Felix said as he grabbed the girl's arm.

"Please don't hurt her. She's only a child Jane," Alice said.

"She is a danger to all of us. To our kind," Felix said.

"We must destroy her," I said.

Next Felix tore her apart in front of the Cullens, ignoring the scared expressions on their faces.

"There. Our job is done," Felix said as he lit the body parts on fire.

"See you at the ball Cullens," I said before we walked away. "There will be a big surprise waiting for you."

We then ran off to the Seattle airport where Alec and Victoria are waiting for us. Only a little while until they face my sister.

**Bella's POV**

I just got a phone call from Jane saying that everything went according to plan. Just a few more hours until they return with the prisoner.

Meanwhile I was just ordering the flowers for the wedding. I secretly told Marcus about the engagement and he was happy for me. I asked him if he wanted to walk me down the aisle since I don't have Charlie to do that. Marcus said that he would honored to walk me down the aisle.

"Bella, you seem deep in thought," Charlotte said. "What are you thinking about ?"

"Everything. Past and future," I answered, lying a bit.

"So how's the relationship with Caius going ?" Charlotte asked.

"It's going great," I said. "He is amazing."

"Yeah. I know. We all heard you going at it in the castle," Charlotte wrinkled her nose.

"Hey, I can't help it if he is amazing in the sack," I giggled.

We then went back into the castle. I caught Aro's scent down the deserted halls. I used my physical shield to hide my scent and followed him.

"Oh Didyme. You are very clever. Using the girl to haunt me. She acts exactly like you. That Isabella is evil like you. She will probably take Caius and Marcus away from the Volturi. If that happens I will kill her just like I killed you," Aro sneered at the portrait at Marcus's late wife and mate.

I ran from the room that Aro was in. In the process of running I bumped into Peter.

"Whoa Princess. Where's the fire ?" Peter held me by my shoulders.

"Peter I need to go. I just found out something really bad and Marcus has to hear about it," I said all in one breath.

"What is it Bella ?" Peter asked. "My gift says that it could destroy one of the leaders."

"We need to go to a quiet place," I said, taking his hand and leading him to the sound proof room.

We got there and I locked the door.

"Bella, what the heck is going on ?" He asked me.

"It involves Didyme," I said.

"Aro's sister ? What about her ?" Peter was confused.

"Aro killed Didyme because she was going to take Marcus away from the Volturi and lied to everyone saying that the Romanians killed her," I explained.

"How did you find all this out ?" He asked.

"I caught his scent down the forbidden halls," I answered.

"Bella, you were not allowed to go there. No one is allowed to go there," Peter said.

"But Aro was there," I said. "If you don't believe then we will spy on him."

"Fine," Peter grumbled. "But we are going to need a few things."

"Like what ?" I asked.

"A tape recorder and video camera for evidence," he explained.

"Okay. When will we meet each other ?" I asked.

"Make it at midnight," Peter said.

**Jane's POV**

Victoria was going on and on about how great it would be if she was the leader of the guards. We blocked her jammering out until the plane landed. We got off the plane and caught sight of Santiago and Heidi.

"Janie, guys, you made it back and brought the Redhead," Santiago said.

"Yep," I smiled at them.

We got into the car. I made sure Alec stuck close with Victoria. We got to the castle faster than I expected thanks to Santiago's maniac driving.

"So where are we going first ? I hope my room is huge," Victoria said in s snobby tone.

I then nodded at Alec to take away her senses.

"Argh ! What's happening ? Why can't I see anything !" Victoria yelled.

"Take her to the dungeons," I commanded.

Felix, Alec and Heidi took the redhead to the dungeons. Then we went to the throne room. Only Aro and Marcus was there.

"I trust your mission was a success ?" Marcus asked.

"Oh it was. The creator of the newborn army is in the dungeons," I stated.

"She will be in there for a while," Aro said. "We will have the trial after the masquerade ball. We will also be placing the. Olympic coven on trial."


	10. Preparations

**A/N: The story is nearly finished. The trial of the Cullen family is near.**

**Third person narrator**

**One month later...**

All the hard work paid off for the rulers of the vampire world and the guards. The castle was buzzing with excitement because the ball is near. One more day left until the ball and two days lefy until the wedding. Angela Webber already made it, she will be attending with the other witches.

The new couple King Caius and Princess Bella could not hide their engagement from Aro. Caius made sure that Aro would not go over the top. Boy was he pissed that he had no power over Caius and Bella.

Bella still had the creeps when she was around Aro. Usually Aro would glare at her behind Caius and Marcus's backs. She would just give him an evil smirk because everything was going the way she wanted.

Soon the whole vampire world will see what type of man Aro Volturi is. She also has a major secret to reveal about the Cullen family.

Cars parked inside the castle walls. A few vampire guests were staying over night. They caught drift that Caius's new mate is here. Bella remained hidden in her chambers

ith Caius.

Peter and Bella made a discovery that would shock the entire vampire community.

"Bella, you have been jumpy lately," Caius said.

"I'm just excited for the ball," Bella said fast. "I have a huge announcement for the vampire world."

"Our engagement," Caius guessed.

"No. Something even much bigger," Bella grinned evilly. "But then again, I could wait a little while longer."

"Well darling. I am going to check up on the guests. Do you want anything before I go ?" He asked after kissing her forehead.

"Call Jane for me please," I pouted.

"Of course my angel," Caius said and smiled before he left.

**Bella's POV**

Everything is going according to plan. Geez, I have to stop acting jumpy. Peter was right. I do need to relax.

"Bella. Caius said you called," Jane said as she came in.

"Yeah," I said.

"What's up ?" She asked.

"I'm bored," I moaned like a kid.

"I know what we can do," Jane jumped up.

"What can we do ?" I asked.

"Visit dear old Vicky in the dungeons," she grinned evilly.

"But I can't leave the room. One of the guests might see me," I said.

"They don't even know how you look like," Jane scoffed.

"Fine. Let's go. But if Caius flips not seeing me in the chambers I'm blaming you," I warned.

She giggled. "First we need to get your cape."

"O..kay." I said. I went straight to my closet and picked out a dark lavender cape and got in on.

"There. Now we can go," Jane smiled and led me to the dungeons.

She started humming the Spongebob Squarepants theme song. I started humming along then we ended up giggling all the way to the dungeons.

"Why did we even start humming that song," I asked.

"Felix kept singing it and it got stuck in my head," Jane answered.

"And now it is stuck in mine," I said.

"Yeah, pretty much,"Jane said.

Jane opened the door and there was Victoria pacing in her cage. She growled as we entered.

"Traitor," she spat.

"Oh please. You actually thought the Volturi would accept a psychotic bitch like you ? Get real," Jane rolled her eyes at Victoria.

"Who is this next to you ?" Victoria asked angrily.

"Someone you don't want to mess with," Jane answered.

"Who is this !" Victoria yelled.

I lifted the hood off and faced Victoria with an evil smirk. "Hello Vicky. Did you miss me ?"

"Isabella Swan," she spat.

"Well well. Your plan backfired Victoria," I stated. "Not a smart move attempting to kill the Princess of the vampire world."

"You're lying," Victoria spat out again.

"Jane," I said. She knew what to do.

"Waaaaahhhhaaaaahhhaaaahhhaaaaaahhhhh !" Victoria started screaming.

"I think we should kill her," I said.

"Are you sure ? You want to kill her without doing a trial ?" Jane asked.

We both ignored Victoria's screams.

"Yes I am sure," I said taking my lighter out. "Keep dosing her with plan so I can set her alight."

"Whatever you say Princess," Jane said with an evil grin like mine.

I unlocked the dungeon and threw the burning lighter at Victoria. I trapped her in a physical shield letting her burn in that bubble.

"Now the menace is dead," Jane said.

In a matter of seconds Victoria was in ashes.

"Isa !" I heard Caius yell.

Footsteps came nearer to our location. Caius, Marcus, Aro and Peter came. Their eyes went wide as they saw the ashes.

"What happened here ?" Marcus asked, his eyes still on the pile of ashes.

"We burned Victoria," Jane and I said together.

"There was no need for a trial," I said. "She broke the law in creating a newborn vampire army."

"But still. She should have faced trial," Aro said angrily.

"Aro, she deserved death. Are you willing to let a psychotic vampire expose our kind ?" I countered.

He looked down.

"I thought so," I concluded.

"Bella's right," Peter said. "If we let Victoria live longer she would have caused complete chaos."

"We should get back up there," Marcus said. "Te guests are wondering where we are."

We then went upstairs. Peter and I stuck together. He swore to protect me since Aro is after my blood or venom.

**Third person narrator**

The Cullens just got off the plane. The arrived early a day before the ball and booked themselves in the same hotel as Angela and the other witches who were invited to the ball.

"Argh, this bag is heavy," Emmett complained as he carried Alice's luggage.

"Em, we're vampires. It can't be that heavy," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you want to carry it then ? Do you ?" Emmett sounded like he wanted to pick a fight.

"Boys calm down," Esme said. "We are here as family, don't act like five year olds now."

"It's no use telling them Esme. They have minds of little boys," Alice said in a bratty tone.

"No we do not," Emmett stuck his tongue out.

"Exhibit A. You just proved my point Emmett," Alice said smugly.

They got to their separate room. Carlisle and Esme just got their things settled. Emmett is playing video games in his room and Edward is just fuming because his Bella is gone and she has vanished without a trace.

He took his phone out and dialed a number. A German male voice answered after five rings. "Hello ?"

"Did you find Isabella Swan yet ?" Edward asked in a rush.

"Not yet Mr. Masen," the man answered. "It's like she disappeared off the face of the earth."

"That's impossible. No one disappear without a trace. She must be hiding. Check all the islands and see if she is hiding there. Hurry, my patience is wearing thin," Edward then hung up.

Alice then knocked at the door. Edward didn't answer so then she just barged in as if she owned the room.

"Don't you knock," Edward growled at his pixie-like sister.

"I did you dumb mind reader. I knocked eight times and you did not answer," Alice growled back at him.

"What do you want ? I'm busy," he asked Alice rudely.

"I was wondering who you were talking to over the phone," Alice said.

"It is none of your business. Shouldn't you be getting your clothes ready for tomorrow or whatever ?" He asked, getting irritated very easily.

"You're hiding something and I will find out what it is," Alice hissed at him.

"Goodluck trying to find out pipsqueak," Edward snorted at his nosy sister.

"You're worse than Emmett with those nicknames," Alice rolled her eyes and walked out of Edward's room.

Alice ran back to her room and sat on her bed. She started thinking about her time with Jasper. Of course she did love him with all her heart but then she fell out of love with him because he attacked Bella.

She then had to leave him because her plans were foiled by Jasper's lack of control. Now she has to have a massive headache to find Isabella Swan. She was still angry because she knew that Isabella stole her credit cards. Most of the purchases were made in Seattle.

**Bella's POV**

It is the the next day. All the guards were getting ready. Jane whipped everyone to shape to get the throne room ready for the ball.

Heidi is already yelling at Felix to stop complaining about the tuxedo that she got for him. I am so glad that I do not have to deal with him.

Here I am helping Caius with his tie. He always struggles with it.

"I hate these thing," he grumbled.

"I know. That's the tenth time you said that," I kissed his cheek.


	11. Arrival and Masquerade Ball

**Bella's POV**

Everybody was ready. The minor guards were monitoring the castle. You would spot them wearing the white masks. They are the same color, but different style.

"You ready my dear," Caius asked as he placed the amulet round my neck.

"I am," I said. "Now you will announce our engagement and then Aro will go on and on about something else. And I will stay silent and not remove my mask."

"Just don't make the guests uneasy when they came to grace you with their presence," Caius joked.

"I'll just shake them up a bit dear husband," I smirked and turned around to him.

"You have been spending too much time with Jane and Charlotte," Caius shook his head at me.

"Bite me ," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Gladly," he grinned. He made a move to bite my neck.

"No don't you tyrant," I scolded playfully and gently pushed him back. "We have a ball to go to and I will be late for it."

"Yes my Princess," Caius said and pouted.

"Don't worry. I will make it up to you tonight," I promised.

"But those Cullens will be here,"he said angrily.

"Just avoid them. Now you remember to use my alias once you announce our engagement," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Isamarie Swanson-Odette," Caius said.

"Bingo," I smile at him.

I looked out the window and saw the guests arriving. All the covens of the world are here to see me. I started stressing a bit.

"Relax Isa. You will do fine," Caius said. "This is our kingdom."

"You're right. Everything will go great," I agreed.

"That's right. You are the star now," Caius said, placing his arms round my waist.

"When I was human I used to hate the attention, but now it seems as if my shyness has suddenly vanished. Weird huh ?" I said.

"I noticed that you are more confident. And I love you even more," Caius said. "This evening would be more perfect if the Cullens weren't involved."

"Give it a rest Caius. They are Aro's friends," I tried to reason with him.

"That's right. But they are no friends of mine," Caius argued.

"Caius, soon we will have our revenge and then be rid of them," I said with an evil smirk.

"Of course my angel," he sighed.

"Caius," I called out to get his attention.

"Yes _mi amore_" he said.

"What can you tell me about Didyme ?" I asked out of curiousity.

"You know that she is Aro's sister and Marcus's wife," Caius said.

"I heard that she had a gift. What was it?" I asked innocently.

"Didyme had the gift of making everyone around her happy. Aro was clearly jealous that the majority of the guard prefered Didyme over him," Caius chuckled.

"Do you know how exactly she died? I only heard that the Romanians killed or ambushed her," I stated.

"Aro was with her that fateful day. They went outside the walls of the castle and into town. They went separately to the shops. Aro said he then heard Didyme's screams. He ran to see where she was," Caius shook his head.

"You don't have to continue," I said, really wanting him to continue the story.

"No, no. It's alright. You asked and I have to answer," he said. "Aro said that he could not fight the Romanians because he was outnumbered and that they were much too fast."

**Alice's POV**

We went to the castle early. My visions are still blocked. The guards were glaring at us for some reason.

"Welcome Cullens!" Aro greeted openly. "I apologise for the guards not showing up. They are guard Caius and his mate."

"Caius has a mate?" Carlisle was surprised.

"Yes. She is Marcus's daughter," Aro answered. "She is a delight to this castle."

"I'm sure she is," Carlisle said.

"Let me show you to your rooms," Aro said and we went to the elevator.

Instead of going up we went down instead.

"Aro, weren't we supposed to be going to the top floor?" Edward asked.

"There are so many guests and the only available rooms are the ones at the lower floor. I hope that won't be a problem," Aro said in a sickly sweet voice.

"No, not at all," Carlisle said.

"It would have been nice to be at the top floor but I guess we'll have to make do," Emmett muttered.

"Where is Major Whitlock and Miss Hale. I thought they would be with you," Aro said.

"They distant themselves from our family," Esme said in a sad tone.

"Mmmmm… Such a shame," Aro did not sound kind.

"When will the ball begin?" I asked.

"At six which gives you half an hour to get ready. Here are your rooms. Pick which room you wants. See you later," Aro walked away.

"Everyone is blocking their thoughts," Edward murmured. "The Kings and guards."

"They are hiding something from us," Emmett said. "Something that involves us."

"How do they even know that I could read minds ? Did you tell them Carlisle ?" Edward asked in an accusing tone.

"No I did not," Carlisle answered. "Now stop being paranoid and let's get to our rooms."

We went in. The first thing I did was to get my dress, heels, mask and jewellery out. I already cleaned myself unlike the others, so all I had to do was get dressed.

Before I did that I decided to phone someone.

_"Miss Brandon. If you are going to ask if I found the girl I will go ahead and say it. She is gone,"_ he said.

"Dammit Luka. She can't just vanished!" I yelled.

_"My team and I are doing everything we can to find Miss Swan. If you don't like it find someone else !"_ He hung up.

"He is hung up on me," I said angrily to myself.

I calmed myself down and got ready.

**Bella's POV**

Caius went to Marcus while I stayed in the chambers. Peter and Jane entered the room with grumpy expressions.

"Bella, the damn Cullens have arrive," Jane growled.

"Jasper and Rosalie aren't with the Cullens for some reason," Peter said.

"Maybe they had enough of the Cullens shit," I said getting my black mask with red glitter and a feather on.

"Where did you get your mask? And oh my gosh your dress!" Jane was freaking excited.

I was wearing a red mini dress with the spiked heels. It wasn't a big deal.

"Jane it's just a gift Caius gave me," I said as if it was nothing.

"Well you look beautiful Isa," Peter said with a grin.

"Where is Charlotte?" Jane asked.

"She is showing the guests to the throne room," Peter said. "She will behave herself."

"You would not believe the Cullens," Jane changed the conversation.

"What now? I thought we were going to stop talking about them for a while chica," I said.

"Aro led them to the lower chambers. The three Cullen kids actually thought that they would be here at the top floor," Jane started laughing.

"Man, it's priceless. I heard Eddie complaining that we kept blocking our thoughts from him," Peter said after he was done laughing.

"They are spoilt brats. Too bad Rosalie isn't with them. I would have made her feel really guilty about being mean to me when I was human," I said.

"Jazz and Rosalie will be here," Peter said. "The Cullens and a few of the covens will be shocked that Char and I joined the Volturi."

"If they don't like it then tough tortilla," Jane said.

"I still got a freaky feeling from the pixie and Eddie," Peter shuddered. "They are planning something."

"Alec is keeping an eye out on them," Jane informed Peter. "Felix and Heidi along with Chelsea is keeping an eye out on the rest of the Cullens."

"She right in there Miss Webber and friends," we heard Santiago's voice outside the door.

Then the door opened.

"Bella!" Angela ran and hugged me.

I hugged her back. "Angie! I missed you."

"I miss you too. So you are ready?" She asked smiling.

"Of course. You did get the gift I sent you last week right?" I asked her.

"Of course and it is perfect," Angela said. "By the way these are my witch sisters, Adelaide and Andreya."

She pointed at the two black haired twins.

"Hi," Andreya and Adelaide greeted.

"Hi. It's great to meet you," I said with a warm smile.

"You would not believe who stayed in the same hotel as us for the one night," Angela said.

"Let me guess, the Cullens?" Jane said with a roll of her eyes.

"Lucky guess," Andreya said. "Argh! The pixie one was so annoying when we ran into her."

"She actually thought we would date her idiot brothers," Adelaide scoffed.

"As if we would," the girls chorused.

"I had to keep myself hidden or else the Cullens would have asked why I am here," Angela said.

"Edward can't read your minds right?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to the shielding spell. It will wear off in a week," Adelaide answered.

"Ladies and Peter," Santiago entered the room with Caius.

"It is time for us to make the grand entrance," Caius said.

"So how will we go?" Angela asked.

"First Aro and Marcus will enter and stand then Heidi and Felix will enter after that Jane and Demetri, Alec and Hailey, Afton and Chelsea, Renata and I, Peter and Charlotte, then the witches, after that Caius and Bella," Santiago said.

"Okay then. Let's get our masks on," Jane said

We then met up with the others. All the vampires were in the massive throne room. There was a lot of buzzing and chatter then it was silenced by the sound of trumpets.

Aro and Marcus walked first. Then Aro would announce the following to come forth.

"Welcome to the celebration of Marcus's daughter and Caius's mate. We are so happy that you could all make it," Aro said cheerfully. "First up I would like to introduce to you the elite guards."

"Does he always sound this cheerful? It's annoying," Angela asked.

"Way to annoying," Charlotte agreed.

"First is Heidi who is escorted by Felix Manning," Aro announced as the two walked up to him. "Next is Jane Tori and Demetri Volturi."

Jane looked much comfortable with Demetri. You would actually think that they are mates.

Afton and Chelsea was next and following behind them was Renata and Santiago.

"They are going to be shocked that we are here," Charlotte said.

"Don't worry about what others think," I said.

"Their opinion does not matter," Jane said.

"Their right," the witches agreed.

"Next are the two new additions to the elite guards Charlotte and Peter Cunningham," Aro announced with a big smile.

They stepped down. I heard a few gasps of shock.

"Then next are the Council of Witches, Angela Webber, Adelaide and Andreya Maine," Aro said.

The three witches stepped forth to the chairs that was next to the thrones.

"Last is Caius and Princess Isamaria Odette," Aro announced and Caius and I stepped forward to the thrones.

All eyes were on me. I just gave each of them a smile and got seated on my throne next to the witches and guards.

Then next I would greet each of the covens. I could see that the Cullens, Jasper and Rosalie along with the other covens were shocked that Charlotte and Peter would join the Volturi.

Finally the first coven stepped up. The Amazon coven. I know that Zafrina has the gift of illusion so I placed a shield over the Kings and guards. The two sisters Senna and Kachiri was quiet.

Next came the Egyptian coven. Kebi was extremely quiet and meek. Amun showed power and pigheadedness. I ignored him and turned my attention to Benjamin and Tia.

Then the Denali coven came. I noticed that Irina was standoffish.

"She has an amazing gift Aro," Eleazar commented.

"That she does," Aro said.

"You are lucky to have Miss Odette Caius," Carmen said.

"I know," Caius said, his posture in his throne was stiff.

Each coven came and I spoke to a few of them. Some acted like Amun and others were open and friendly.

Next was the last coven. The Olympic coven. The one that left me when Victoria was out for my blood in my human days.

"Caius, congratulations on finding your new mate," Carlisle said.

"More like she found him," Jane said.

"Thanks to Pete and Char," Marcus said with a smile.

"If I did not come here I am sure that Caius's temper would have destroyed half the castle," I joked.

A few of the guests hearing us chuckled at that along with the guards.

Rosalie and Jasper came. They just stared at Peter. I then used both my shields to cover the guards and Kings.

All the stress was over. Caius then said that it is time to announce my engagement.

"I have a big announcement," Caius said getting everybody's attention. We both stood up. "This lovely woman standing right next to me has agreed to marry me."

"What the-" a few of the guards was shocked and happy.

"I proposed to her a month ago. We kept it a secret," Caius continued. "Tomorrow is the wedding and everyone is invited." He said looking deep into my eyes.

After that everyone started talking and dancing. Caius and I got off our thrones and started dancing. Everyone had fun even the witches. Garrett had an eye for Angela. I smiled at them. Then Caius went up to Demetri, Alec, Peter and Felix while I walked up to the girls.

"You didn't tell us that you were engaged!" Heidi flipped.

"We wanted to surprise you guys," I said. "Angela is my matron of honor since she was my only friend when I was human. Jane, you and Charlotte are my bridesmaids." I said to Heidi.

"Eeeppp! Thank you Isa!" Jane and Charlotte hugged me.

"But how will you get the wedding set in a few hours ? Huh ?" Heidi asked, her hands on her hips.

"It has been orginised in four weeks. I know all your sizes and I got the dresses," I said.

"The wedding will be awesome," Angela said.

"I know," I smiled at them.

"Why didn't you let me arrange I?" Heidi pouted.

"Isa," I heard Marcus call me. Caius was waiting me with him.

"Hold that thought," I told Heidi and walked up to Caius and Marcus.

"Attention everybody," Marcus said. "We have another ceremony."

I looked at Caius in confusion.

"Tonight is also the coronation of Isamaria," Marcus said. "She will be transitioning from a Princess to the Queen."

"We wanted to have the ceremony tomorrow but there will not be enough time to do it," Caius explained.

I stood infront of my mate and adoptive father. Demetri came forth with a tiara. All thoughts wondered in my mind.

Just a few months ago I was a weak and clumsy human, then got dumped by a stupid controlling ex and now I am mated to a King.

"Here she is. Queen Isamaria Odette," I only just heard Marcus announce.

I faced the vampire world and next thing you know they just bowed down to me. I might have to get used to that now.

At all just hit me. Eight months and I am Queen.

Now that is a total shocker now that I think about it. Geez, now I'm going to have way too many duties.

Yikes!


	12. Confrontation

**Bella's POV**

The ball was a success. Caius was a bit uptight except for when we were dancing. Angela and the witches went back to the hotel with Garrett. I think there is a bond forming with them.

Caius and I went to our chambers. He was in a very naughty mood and so was I. The moment he locked the door we stripped each other and growls echoed throughout the room.

My thighs parted, allowing him access to my cunt. As his hand moved to my clit, I found my nipples stiffening, and what felt like little electrical shocks moving through my body.

I lay back and raised my legs, spreading them wide as I did. He lowered his head to my clit, and kissed me gently and lightly. My breath started to come more quickly as his tongue began to lick and suck my cunt.

He inserted a finger into my pussy, easily, and began to explore the inner recesses of my cunt. He quickened his oral attention and began to pump his finger in and out of my now sopping wet cunt.

It didn't take too long to bring me to the brink of an orgasm, and I grabbed his head, pulling him closer to my cunt. He began to lightly bite my clit which sent me over the edge quickly. He didn't let up until I pushed his head away.

Finally, I was satisfied, and I made him stop, but then again I wanted a go again and flipped us over so I could ride him.

**Peter's POV**

"Looks like the new Queen and Caius is at it again," Felix smirked.

"She looked hot at the ball," Demetri commented. "Too bad she is spoken for."

"Man, did you see the Cullens faces. They looked freaked out that you and Charlotte joined the guard," Alec said.

"I'm more freaked out about how long Caius and Isa kept the engagement a secret," Felix said.

"I'm not. I knew about it because Caius asked me to be his best man," Demetri said

"So unfair. How come you get to be his best man?" Felix then pouted.

"Because I was the one who saved him from that rogue werewolf two years ago," Demetri said smugly.

"I wonder where they are going for their honeymoon," Alec said.

"To the villa that Bella just inherited," I answered.

"She freaking bought a villa!" The guys yelled.

"Nope. More like the psychotic pixie gave it to her," I said with a grin.

"Spill. What did you do ?" Felix asked.

"The pixie saved up money of her own to purchase a villa here near Volterra. But then she started getting more properties. She forgot that the will of the Italian villa was in her safe. I knew someone would need it so Char and left cryptic notes for Isa to find," I explained.

"Man that is damn sneaky and smart," Alec commented.

Then there was a knock at the door. I caught the scent of Jasper and Rosalie.

"Seriously? They are still here?" Felix was annoyed. "Geez these Cullens are like pests."

Demetri opened the door and in came Major and his so-called twin sister.

"What are you doing here Jasper? I thought you would be gone by now," I said.

"You joined the Volturi?" Jasper asked. "What were you thinking!"

"Guys, we are going to need a bit of privacy, Alec you stay behind with me," I said.

"No prob bro," Alec said.

The rest of the guys left, but then Char came. "What the heck is goin' on 'ere?" She asked.

"Why the hell did you join this coven!" Rosalie yelled. "That's the question."

"Blondie, this ain't ya fight. So why don't ya go stare at yourself inna mirror or somethin'" Charlotte said, clearly pissed off.

"No, I am staying right here with my brother," Rosalie said.

"The only reason ya stayin' with the pussy of a Major is because ya ex-husband has the balls to ditch you when he had the chance," Char was not afraid to speak her mind.

"What!" She yelled.

"Keep it down there!" I heard Aro yell.

"That's right. Ya heard me. You were too busy starin' at ya ugly reflection neglecting Emmett so much that he fucked the one thing you wanted to be. A human. He found a better fuck in a human. You were jealous that's why ya divorced him. That's why he has turned into a cold sonofbitch," Charlotte said, she had an evil grin on her face.

Next Rosalie charged towards Charlotte but stopped.

"I can't see! I can't see!" She yelled.

"I could have whooped her ass Alec," Charlotte said to the twin of Jane's.

"Sorry, but she was insane. I wanted to have some fun," Alec said.

"Nah, let her get jealous," I said.

"Over what?" They asked.

"Heidi and Isamaria 's beauty along with Char," Peter smirked.

"You should not do this Pete. We are family," Jasper said.

"We _were_ family Jasper. You ditched Char and I for a pussy family," I growled at him.

"I wanted to control my bloodlust!" Jasper yelled.

"And ya still couldn't because that so-called family was full of bloodlust. They denied themselves our natural food source. Human blood," Char said.

"I don't want to murder the innocent! Is that so hard for you to understand!" Jasper roared.

"We kill rapists and criminals Jasper," Alec said. "Or the terminally ill. No innocent humans are harmed. The Cullens really tamed you. You are not the famous God of War that everyone admired."

"I am," Jasper growled.

"No. You're not," I disagreed.

"You are something that we refuse to associate ourselves with," Char said as she left the room with Alec. I followed after them leaving the unblind blonde and Jasper alone.

"He actually expects the two of you to welcome him back with open arms? He is crazy," Alec said.

"He lost his chance. I told him that the psychotic pixie was not his mate," I said.

"Peter and Charlotte," speak of the devil.

We both turned to see the pixie. She was still in her ball gown.

"What do you want Psycho?" Alec asked rudely.

"I wasn't talking to you Alec," Alice said.

"We don't have to listen to you shrimp," Char said.

"Carlisle and Aro wanted to see the two of you," Alice said and turned away. "I'll kill that bitch for calling me shrimp." She muttered as she walked away.

We went to the office. Alec went to check on the other guys. Caius and Isa's moans could be heard throughout the castle. We just ignored it and blocked the sounds out. We got to the office and entered it. Marcus was there as well.

"Peter, Charlotte. Guard the doors outside. No one is to interrupted this meeting," Marcus said.

"Yes Master," Charlotte and I said and bowed then went outside and closed the door.

"Let's listen in," Charlotte suggested.

"Carlisle, a reliable source has informed us that you and your coven has revealed yourselves to a mortal," Marcus said.

"Yes," Carlisle answered.

"Where is the human?" Marcus asked.

"She is currently in Washington. We left her there for her safety," Carlisle answered.

"I'm afraid you have to face trial Carlisle. You broke the number one rule," Marcus stated.

"Aro, surely you can look over this after all we are long time friends," Carlisle said.

"Sorry Carlisle but it has been decided. You and your coven, including Major Whitlock and Miss Hale will be facing trial in a week. As soon as Isamaria and Caius comes back from their honeymoon then we shall do the trial. End of discussion. Your coven will be closely watched," Aro said.

"Of course," Carlisle sighed.

"You and your coven are to stay here until the newlyweds have the returned. That afternyieyoon the trial will begin. For now, enjoy your freedom while it lasts," Marcus said in a dark tone.

**Alice's POV**

"They didn't let us see the new Queen's face under the damn mask," I growled. "I wanted to see how Marcus's daughter looked like."

"She is heavily guarded now that she is Caius's mate and the Queen of the vampire world," Esme said.

"Everyone minus Amun and a few vampires from the South, like the Queen," Edward said.

"She looked at us as if we had a disease," Emmett said. "She only kept eye contact with Carlisle and not the rest of us."

Then Carlisle came with a solemn expression.

"What happened?" Esme asked him.

"We are facing trial in a week from tomorrow," Carlisle answered.

"A trial for what?" Emmett asked.

"We exposed ourselves to Bella and they found out from a spy that we did not change her," Carlisle answered.

"But she is nowhere to be found," Edward said. "Who would have told the Voluri about this?"

"The spy who knew about Bella did," Emmett guessed.

"We have to stay here until the trail. The guards will be watching us now," Carlisle said


	13. Wedding & Reception

**Bella's POV**

The next day Caius and I stood up. We showered together and went to separate bedrooms to get ready. I went to my old chambers when I separated myself from Caius.

Angela and her witch sisters, Adelaide and Andreya came to help me get ready while I wait for the other girls to get here to fetch their dresses.

Caius had to go sort things out at the garden after him and the guys are ready.

"Today's the big day," Angela squealed. "Finally." She was done with my make while Adelaide did my hair.

Heidi, Charlotte and Chelsea came.

"Where's Jane? She was supposed to be here," I said.

"There was a bit of a ruckus in Russia so Marcus told her and two of the guards to sort out the shit there," Heidi answered.

"I could stand in for her," Chelsea said.

"But the dress will not fit you," Charlotte stated.

"Unless you have a witch that can resize it," Andreya said.

"Where are the dresses ?" Heidi asked.

"Walk in closet. You'll see it clearly," I said. "You girls get ready. Angela, get my dress please."

"Sure Bells," Angela smiled before she went to the closet.

My hair was done in elegant curls framing my face. I looked like an angel thanks to the witches.

"Here is your dress," Angela said, handing it over to me.

I took it and opened it. There it was a strapless wedding dress with a blue ribbon round the waist.

"I need so help getting it on," I said to Angela.

They helped me slip the dress on. I heard gasps behind me. Angela zipped the back and tied the ribbon that was round the waist. Then I got the ballet shoes on.

"Isa, you look...whoa," Chelsea hugged me. "You're beautiful."

"Thanks, now you girls need to get ready as well," I said.

"And then," I turned to the twin witches. "I got two extra dresses in your size. Would the two of be like to be the flowergirls?"

"Would we! Yeah!" The girls shouted in excitement.

Angela and the girls got ready fast. They are witches of course. Heidi looked a bit sad for some reason.

"Knock knock," I heard Peter's voice. He came in.

"Peter get out!" Charlotte yelled at him.

"You look great honey," Peter grinned and kissed Charlotte. "I hear there are two more joining in the ceremony."

"Heck yeah we are," the twin witches said.

"Well Caius is busy there going all commanding master. Do you mind if I hide here?" He asked.

"Sure, but eventually you have to go down there," Charlotte said.

"Okay honey. Isa, you look breathtaking," Peter commented before he left.

"Thanks Peter," I said.

"So ladies, I say we get lose," Charlotte said.

"How? Bella wouldn't let us have a bachlorette party since she was too busy fucking Caius yesterday night," Heidi said.

"Let's get wasted!" Charlotte suggested, getting a bottle of vodka out.

"No ways," the twins said.

"Count me out," Angela backed away.

"We are not getting drunk before the wedding," I said. "Get drunk at the reception."

"Fine," Heidi and Charlotte pouted.

"So what happened to the redhead. I haven't seen her lately in Forks," Angela said.

"Jane and I killed her," I answered.

"What!" The girls was shocked.

"She was a waste of space and time. We had to get rid of her and let's face it, she was already causing a ruckus in one area nearly exposing us to humans," I said.

"Bella does have a point and-" Angela froze. Her eyes glazing like Alice's when she has a vision.

"Angie, what is it ?" Andreya asked.

"What did you see ?" I asked. "Is it bad ?"

"Someone is trying to find you," Angela said. "Two mental trackers like Demetri. They are trying to find you, but is having trouble. Actually there is a team of trackers looking for you."

"Dammit ! Who hired them ?" Chelsea asked.

"Just guess," Andreya said.

"Alice and Edward," Charlotte said in an angry tone. "I will kill those bitches."

"They are way off track though. They actually think that you are in Austrailia," Angela giggled.

"The Cullens will recognise me once my vail is off," I said.

"They won't," Angela said. "I will cast a glamour spell on you and only the Cullens, Jasper and Rosalie will see a different face."

"Do it. We only have twenty minutes until the wedding begins," I said.

"Will do Bella," Angela said. She then started muttering something in Latin then I felt a cold breeze. "There. Five minutes and the spell will activate."

We started talking and then Peter came back to the room saying that it is time to start the wedding.

The girls partnered up with the guys except for the twins. Marcus came to me and smiled.

"You look beautiful," Marcus said and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks dad," I said with a smile.

"You look beautiful just like Didyme did on the day of our wedding," he said.

"You really miss her," I murmured.

"So much, but now you are here and you have bought me so much happiness," Marcus smiled at me while saying that.

"I love you dad," I hugged him before it was my turn to walk down the aisle.

"It's show time," Marcus used the line that was in the movie _The Incredibles_.

The Wedding March began to play. Marcus and I walked down the aisle. Everyone whispered how beautiful I looked in the dress and how the vail looked like gentle mist masking my face.

I looked at the end of the aisle to see my soon-to-be husband smiling brightly as I walked towards him. I finally reached him and we faced each other, holding each other's hands.

Then Aro started talking. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone should object speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one dared to speak.

"Very well," Aro said. "These two have come a long way. They have faced tough times before they have met one another. Through those times they have come together as one. They make each other strong, support one another. And now it is time for these two to say their vows. Caius repeat after-"

"I know the vows," Caius interrupted.

"So do I ," I said after hearing a few snickers.

"I Caius Volturi will take this woman Isamaria Odette to be my lawfully wedded wife. To honor and to cherish, to love and to hold, to death til' us part," he looked deeply in my eyes. "I do."

"Isa," Aro signaled my turn.

"I, Isa_marie_ Odette take this man Caius Volturi to be my lawfully wedded husband. To honor and and to cherish, to love and to hold, to death til' us part," I smiled at Caius. "I do."

"In the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife," Aro smiled at the two of us. "You may kiss your bride."

Caius grabbed my face and we had a bit of a heated make-out.

"Wooo! Go Isa!" I heard Charlotte cheer as I kissed my dear husband.

After Caius and I stopped kissing we faced the vampire world and _oi mama cita_ that was a lot of vampires.

"Here I present to you King Caius and Queen Isamarie Volturi," Aro announced after Caius and I signed the marriage cerificate.

We stepped down the aisle together and the vampires started clapping and cheering, throwing confetti at us as we went.

Caius and I ran to our chambers to get dressed and went down to see that all the vampires are seated. Everyone clapped once again as we entered.

Caius and I had our first dance as husband and wife and then Marcus and I danced. Angela and the witches said bye to me and congratulations. Their plane was leaving in an hour. I hugged each of them. Garrett was going with them.

Ah, young love blossoming.

"Hear ye, hear ye !" I heard Charlotte speak. "I have a speech for the newlyweds."

"Oh gosh," I groaned.

"Speech, speech, speech !" Alec and Felix chanted.

"Isa, you are my dear crazy and a surprisingly noisy person," Charlotte said.

I stuck a tongue out at her.

"Anyways, you will face tough times, but in the end it will all work out," Charlotte said. "Everyone raise your glasses of blood."

Everyone raised it. The blood was mixed with alcohol.

"Isa, Caius. May you have an awesome marriage. I wish the both of you for the best. To Queen Isamarie and King Caius," Charlotte cheered.

"To Queen Isamarie and King Caius," everyone repeated, smiling at Caius and I.

After that it was time for Caius and I to go have a little privacy. I kissed Marcus on the cheek and hugged Aro by surprise then went to Caius in the car.

Everyone waved us goodbye.

This is the beginning.


	14. Honeymoon & Reconciliation

**Bella's POV**

We arrived at the villa that I sorta took from Alice. I showed the lawyers the will and got the keys from them.

Caius and I just wanted to be alone at last now that we are finally married. We wanted no interruptions like we always get back at the castle.

"We are finally married," I said. "At last."

"Everything went perfect. Aro did seem stressed," Caius said.

"I know. Maybe he will chillax later," I said. "By the way, there is a present under this dress," I said giggling as he carried me to the bedroom.

"I will unwrap that present soon. I'm surprised that the Cullens did not recognise you," Caius noted.

"Angela placed the glamour spell so that the Cullens won't recognise me or ruin the wedding," I said to him clearing that up.

"That was a very smart of her," he said and then growled and threw me on the bed.

He pulled the tight skinny top over my head, and then reaching behind me to undo my bra, gradually lifting it down and letting it fall to the floor. He bent slightly and bit my nipple, it was making me wetter than I was before, damn I couldn't hold back much longer.

He licked my tit for a while longer, and knelt down on the floor.

I kicked my shoes off and let him pull my skirt down. He knelt there; one hand wrapped round my thigh, the other gently rubbing my pussy though my underwear. It felt so good.

He grabbed the crotch in his teeth, scraping my clit as he did, sending a wave of pleasure over me, and pulled my underwear down. I kicked them away, and tried replacing my foot on the floor, but Caius grabbed my leg and held it there in the air.

I could sense what was coming and he knew it, smirking, he moved his head in between my legs, I could feel him grazing the top of my thigh as he slowly ran his tongue over my soaking clit. It felt beyond good, after a minute, he moved his tongue and probed my pussy hole with it, small gentle prodding movements, god, he was no stranger to turning a girl on.

I couldn't hold back any longer, the orgasm just tore through me, unleashing with it a disturbing amount of liquid. The amount of men I turned off with that, but it didn't faze Caius at all, he grinned and licked up every ounce of juice, relicking my already once licked clean pussy.

He finally let my leg down. I stood there naked and breathless from the orgasm. He smirked at me and set about removing his clothes. Once he was naked, I pushed him onto the bed. Something told me he wasn't usually that easy to push over, as he fell easily onto the bed at my touch.

"Guess I should repay the favour" I crawled onto the bed, stopping half way. I sat down and grabbed hold of the already hard 9 inch cock in front of me.

God I was looking forward to taking that one. I rubbed up and down his shaft, and heard him groan, after a few more deep groans I decided that was enough, and got on all fours, sliding my tongue over the head and then lowering my mouth as far as possible over his dick.

I felt him put a hand on the back of my head and push me on further, as I was reaching the brink of choking, he let go, and then forced me back down again, and again, and again, before letting me come up for air, but boy did it feel good taking a good two thirds of it down my throat.

"Oi, I though you wanted to use the bullet on me."

"Hmmm, I changed my mind." Fair enough, I didn't really care what he did to me, I just wanted him.

"I have a better idea" He jumped off the bed, grabbed my hand and dragged me into the ensuite shower room. "I hate lying down for sex, hope you don't mind." I shrugged. However he liked it was fine by me.

He turned the shower on, and lifted me up, while stepping into my massive shower. I wrapped my legs round him and he kissed me. "This is my favourite position" is whispered in my ear. Well I'd never done it this way before.

He lifted me higher with one arm, and grabbed his cock with his other hand, then lowered me down slightly, I felt the head touch my pussy, and I felt myself get wetter if that was possible. He knew how to work a woman. Gently he pushed his cock into me, until he was fully in, then he just looked at me, waiting for me to tell him what to do probably, but I didn't say a word, I just looked back at him, letting him decide which way to play it.

Slowly he lifted me up and back down, gaining rhythm as he bounced me on his dick. The strength in his arms was amazing, I tossed my head back in exhilaration as he pounded me on his cock, it felt so good having him inside of me.

He went on for a while longer like that, and then lifted me off his cock, my pussy aching for more abuse.

Shower still thundering down on our heads, he turned me so I faced the wall and bent me over, I braced myself against the wall, and allowed him to re-enter my pussy. Gaining rhythm again I could feel him getting faster, no man could go this fast I swear, it was amazing, and I was going to explode, I could feel it building.

Before I had a chance to unleash another orgasm he abruptly stopped, pulling out of me, and forced me down onto my knees, knowing what was coming, for the third time tonight I tilted my head back, and felt the hot cum slide down my throat, his aim perfect into my mouth.

I swallowed the load down, and he lifted me out of the shower, back into the bedroom and graciously dropped me on the bed

"Since your still not done...I don't like leaving a lady half done"

Such a gentleman.

I opened my legs for him, and let him run his long fingers over my pussy, already soaked beyond belief. Then he pushed two fingers in with such force I gasped in surprise, he rammed them in and out as I began gasping and moaning more.

Not satisfied, he forced another finger into my tight hole, and thrust with such speed that within seconds I exploded all over his arm, bucking into the air as a full body orgasm took me over. Just like before, he cleaned up the mess I made with his tongue, enjoying every drop.

I lay my head back on the pillow "Oh my god. That was good. Never have I had sex like that before"

"Only vampires can satisfy you like that my love," Caius said.

"Geez, you are insanitable," I gasped.

"I know," he said smugly.

Let's just say we went on like that non stop. He is all mine.

Forever now.

**Peter's POV**

So far there was no drama at the wedding or reception. The girls would miss Bella since she is on her honeymoon with Caius.

Meanwhile the Cullens are down in the dumps because Aro and Marcus dished out their punishment. It will be a long week for them.

Charlotte and the girls are at the club. Chelsea, Afton, Felix and Alec went to keep on them so that they do not do anything stupid like the last time. I need to stop worrying or else it will be possible that vampires can get grey hairs.

"Peter," I heard Jasper come in.

"What is it Jasper ?" I asked.

"I wanted to say sorry. You were right about everything. I should have listened to you and Char when you told me that Alice is not my mate," Jasper said with his head down.

"Good to have to back Major, but-" I wanted to see if he will back to the Old Jasper Char and I know and love.

"But what ?" He asked.

"You need to go back to the normal diet. No animal or any of that alternative shit," I said.

"Okay," he said. "I'll stop, but Rose is not going to be happy."

"Jazz, she needs to sort out the shit with that dumb Cullen. They are mates and are too stubborn to realise that," I said.

"What should we do ? The trial is in a week and we might get separated," Jasper started panicking.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," I said. "Just don't panic."

"Okay. Where is Char ?" He asked looking around.

"In the club with the girls and three guards," I answered.


	15. Digging Dirt

**Five days after the wedding...**

**Jane's POV**

I felt bad that I missed out on Bella's wedding. But hey, I have to make sure that no body exposes themselves like the Cullens did. I got back from the castle. The mission took longer than I expected.

I then heard glass breaking and shouting. The screeching sound. It sounded like Heidi.

"Geez, what's going on here. I was gone for six days and I miss everything," I said to Charlotte who was listening at the noise inside Heidi and Felix's room.

"You're back!" Charlotte hugged me and then pulled away. "I thought you were going to be in time for the wedding."

"Got scent on some fucked-up mission on short notice," Jane growled. "So how was the wedding and reception?"

"It was great. Isa looked gorgeous in her dress. And the two flower girls looked soo cute," Charlotte gushed.

"Flower girls?" l was confused.

"Angela Webber's witch sisters. They took your place while you were out on that mission," Charlotte explained.

"Oh okay," I said. "So what's the drama rama with Heidi?"

"No idea. She's just screaming like a banshee since the reception was over," Charlotte answered.

"Shouldn't Felix be calming her down?"I asked.

"He's hiding away from her," Charlotte answered. "Jasper Whitlock is back on the human blood diet."

"What did you guys do to convince him?" I asked as we walked away from Heidi's chambers.

"We didn't. We just guilt tripped him. Plus I managed to get Blondie in her place like a good puppy," Charlotte said with an evil grin.

"Anyways, we should get started on making the Cullens lives hell here," I said.

"I think their lives are hell already considering the long faces," Charlotte said.

"Huh," now she lost me.

"The Cullens know that they are standing trial and Carlisle tried to convince Aro to stop the trial but failed," Charlotte explained.

"Those Cullens think that they should get what they always want. Geez, that's the thing that pisses me off," a growl rumbling in my chest.

"Calm down Jane. They will be out of our hair and we can relax," Charlotte said, trying to calm me down.

"Janie, Char!" We heard the annoying pixie's voice.

"Argh! Speak of the devil," I groaned.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"We have to go shopping. There is this cute jacket for sale and we have to go buy it before it is sold out," she squealed.

"No thanks. Jane and I have important business to take care of, Charlotte lied smoothly.

"Okay then we can play dress-up. Wouldn't that be fun?," she started jumping up and down.

"Didn't you hear us? We're busy!" I yelled losing my patience.

"Jane, calm down,'' Charlotte said.

"Alice!" We heard Emmett Cullen's voice.

Then we took advantage of her distraction to get away from that psycho pixie.

We hid in Sulpicia's tower. She hardly came out of that tower for anything, even for the ball or wedding!

"Girls, what are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

"Hiding from that creepy pixie," I growled.

"I am guessing that you are talking about Carlisle's seer daughter," Sulpicia said.

"Yep," I said. "She is a freak!"

"Girls, haven't you heard the saying. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer," she said.

"We have heard that saying before, Charlotte said. "So what you are trying to say is that we have to trying to say is that we have to hang out with that psycho to get dirt on her family?"

"Yes," Sulpicia answered. "But you must hurry, thle trial is in a few days, plus you will need a tape recorder to get the proof."

"Already on it," Charlotte said and ran off, pulling me along with her.

We got to her chambers and got the tape recorder then we went to look for that psycho pixie. It was not that hard finding her. Charlotte told me that Eddie and the pixie sent someone to look for Bella but they are obviously way off track.

"Janie, Char! I was wondering where you girls ran off to," she said.

"We accept your offer to go shopping," I said. "But on one condition."

"What?" Alice asked.

"We pick our own outfits or I will give you a dose of pain," I growled at her.

"Okay," she chirped as if my threat did not bother her.

Felix came with to watch Alice. For some reason Alice was keeping a certain distance from him. It's like she is totally scared of him.

We got to the shop. Charlotte went up to her. "So I heard that your family is facing trial."

"It'lll be okay. Aro will keep me because of my gift," she said, still smiling.

"Didn't you hear?" Felix asked.

"H...hear what?" She stuttered.

"Aro already has a psychic and her visions are definite. It comes true 100% and it is not based on other choices. She will always see the outcome," Charlotte said smugly.

"B...b...but," Alice was totally speechless.

"He loves her and so does everyone else. Queen Isamarie was the one who found her," Felix said.

"Anyways, we should get our shop on. I see a pair of heels calling me," Charlotte said.

"I think we should call Caius and Isa," Felix suggested.

"No ways. Remember the last time I called them. They were still getting it on," I said, groaning.

"So why are you and the Cullens standing trial ?" Felix asked.

"We exposed ourselves to a human. Edward was in love with her or that is what we all thought," Alice said.

"Where is she now ?" Charlotte asked, hiding her smile.

"Still in America. We had to leave her because Jasper was endangering her," Alice lied.

"Edward loved a human? Then why didn't he change her?" Felix asked.

"He didn't want to damn her soul," Alice answered. "But the only reason why the relationship lasted was because that Bella was Edward's singer."

"Is he crazy! That girl can't be his mate and singer!" Charlotte screeched.

"That's what I thought. He just wanted to keep her human until she was old and drink all her blood," Alice said as if it was nothing.

"Anyways why did you and Major Whitlock divorce?" Felix asked.

"He could not handle the diet," Alice answered.

"Luckily he is back on the traditional diet now," Charlotte said with a grin on her face. "He's hunting with. Peter now."

"What!" Alice screeched.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here," the store clerk asked.

"No not at all. We were just leaving," Felix said and grabbed Alice out of the store. We followed after him.

"You should not cause that much attention Alice. Now we have to go back to the castle," Charlotte huffed.

We went to the car and drove off.

"So Alice, we also heard a rumor that someone is hunting your precious human," I said. "Are they having any luck?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, a little scared.

"We know you are the one sending other vampires to hurt an innocent human you psycho pixie witch!" Charlotte yelled at her making way to wring Alice's neck.

"I didn't!" Alice cried out.

"Oh yes you did you pixie twit," Felix said. "Peter told me."

"What are you up to? And we will know if you are lying," I said with a growl in my chest.

"Nothing!" she cried out once again.

"Don't bother lying Mary Alice Brandon. You and Edward are up to something and we want to know what," Charlotte hissed angrily at her.

"If you don't I will put you in pain," I said. "Literally."

"Look into your future and tell us what you see," Charlotte commanded.

Her eyes glazed and she whimpered.

So pathetic.

"Well?" Felix questioned as he was driving. "Tell us or else."

"Okay okay. Please don't hurt me," Alice begged.

"Talk!" Charlotte barked out.

**Peter's POV**

Isa and I found out a lot of shit going on. In the castle and the Cullen coven. Aro is going to be in major trouble once the trial comes. I still have a nagging feeling that there is something that we are missing, but I do not know what.

Oh well, I'll figure it out when Bella and Caius comes back from their short honeymoon. Something tells me that they are having a heck of a time there.

"Peter, where's Felix? " Heidi asked as she came in.

"He is with Jane, Char and that psycho pixie," I answered knowing that she will freak out like crazy.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"Calm down. They are alright," I tried to calm her down.

"Why the hell are they with that seer bitch!" she asked.

Such a temper this woman has. I wonder how Felix handles it.

"They are trying to get more dirt on the Cullen family to use in the trial and the best way the can do it is to get it from the pixie," I explained.

"Oh," Heidi was satisfied.


	16. Welcome Back

**Bella's POV**

It was the next day. Caius was already set. He was in the throne room with Marcus and Aro. I had to get Jane and Charlotte in because Heidi was occupied with something else.

"So Bella, you're ready for the trial?" Jane asked as she was curling my hair.

"Yeah. Finally this drama will be over," I sighed in relief.

"Aro will go easy on Jasper and Rosalie since they didn't interact with you so much when you were human," Charlotte said while she got my outfit and heels out the closet.

"Good. So you girls ready to spill the dirt on the Cullens in the throne room?" I asked with a grin.

"Oh we are. We practically had to threaten Alice to spill everything," Jane said.

"What punishment are the Cullens going to have?" Charlotte asked.

"I am not going to tell you until it is time to announce it," I said.

"Argh! Such a party pooper," Charlotte pouted.

"Ha! You just said poop," Jane giggled.

"You know we can't poop right?" We heard Peter coming in.

"Hey, how was the hunting with Jasper?" Jane asked.

"He got the hang of it," Peter answered. "It went great."

"Wait, Jasper went hunting with you?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah. We told him that we do not hunt humans," Peter said. "By the way Bella, here is the evidence of the next criminal." He handed the tape recorder to me.

"Thanks," I said. "So is there anything else?"

"Yeah, you are needed at the throne room in ten minutes," Peter said.

"Okay," I said. "Now you should go out of the room."

"Can't I stay here?" Peter wagged his eyebrows at me.

"Out," Charlotte pushed Peter out of the room and shut the door closed.

"Now, time for me to get dressed," I said standing up after Jane was done with my hair.

"We'll get you at the throne room," Jane said. "Goodluck, the Cullens are going to be at the throne room before you."

"And you will be making a grand entrance with Peter and I since we are your royal guards," Charlotte added.

"Okay girls," I said.

"We'll wait for you," Charlotte said.

They went out of the room and I got dressed. Then I had to get my black robe. It covers my face. The Cullens will freak when I unmask myself.

I then placed the Volturi crest round my neck and got out of the room. Charlotte and Peter waited for me outside of the throne room.

"Are you ready your Majesty?" Peter mock-bowed.

"Very funny big brother," I smiled at him.

"But seriously Bella, are you ready to face your past?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, I am," I said.

"Here we go. No use delaying," Peter said and the doors opened.

"WHERE IS SHE!" We saw Edward yelling. The guards kept the Cullens in place and Felix grabbed Edward's arms and held him still.

"What is going on here?" I asked in a hard tone. "I thought this was a trial not a screaming contest."

"Bella!" The Cullens yelled.

**Alice's POV**

Holy shit !

She's the freaking Queen who chose our fate.

**Emmett's POV**

What the-.

She married Caius!

**Rosalie's POV**

She was supposed to be human! Forget that! She was supposed to be in Forks!

Now she's freaking more gorgeous than me!

**Esme's POV**

My daughter!

Oh dear. She is glaring at us.

**Jasper's POV**

Holy fuck !

Isabella Swan is the freaking forth Volturi leader and now she is the soul mate of Caius. Oh shit. No wonder Peter was so protective over the Queen when I felt his emotions at the ball.

**Carlisle's POV**

Marcus's daughter, Isamarie Odette is really Isabella Swan. I lost her as a daughter and she is glaring at our family.

**Edward's POV**

She's a vampire!

She was supposed to be human!

I was supposed to drink her sweet sweet blood.

Dammit! Felix still has a strong hold on me.

**Bella's POV**

"Surprised to see me Cullens?" I asked with an evil smile.

I reached the throne and Caius kissed my cheek before I sat down on the throne.

"Bella!" Alice yelled.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Edward yelled at me.

"Taking my place as Queen. It's not as fun as I thought it would be," I said in an evil tone. "But it's okay. Justice will be served."

"My dear daughter," Marcus said to me. "You are scaring them."

"Good. They need some fear," I said.

"Let's get this trial started. Time is wasting," Caius said.

"Alright. Demetri bring Magdelina here. She will tell us if one of the Cullens are lying," Marcus said.

"The lie detector, smart choice daddy," I said. "I have a feeling that a lot of secrets will be exposed today."

"Same here," Peter murmured.

Demetri left to get Maggie from the Irish coven.

"Each member will have their chance to speak after Queen Isabella," Marcus said.

The guards and Marcus smiled. Finally I can use my birthname.

"But we have to wait for Maggie to get here," I said.

"Wait no more dear cousin," Maggie said as she stepped in with Demetri.

The Irish coven are close to the Volturi.

"Maggie! What are-" Carlisle was shocked.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Siobhan and Liam," Alice said.

"I'm not so overly clingy like you Miss Brandon," Maggie said as she stood next to me.

We then kept quiet for a while. Then Aro stood up with s grim expression on his face and walked towards the Cullen family.

"Today this coven is facing trial for breaking the most important law of the vampire world," Aro said.

"We know this Aro. Get on with it," Marcus said impatiently and in a little bit of a bored tone.

"Alright then. Let's get it over with," Aro clapped once. "Bella."

"You guys already know what happened. I told you guys eight months ago about the Cullens," I said.

"Yes, but they all need to hear what else has happened when they left you defenseless for months my dear," Marcus said.

"Fine," I stood up. "Let's see." I faced the Cullens. "You left me. You freaking left me as a damn human with a redhead psychotic bitch after me and only came back when you heard that I went missing! I had to run away to protect my biological father from being killed by Victoria!"

"Bella, we're sorry," Esme said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You broke the law. I could have told humans about it. One of the guards would have killed me on the spot for having knowledge about you. I was placed in danger because you left me human when I told you to change me. But did you respect my wishes? No you did not," I ranted.

"Bella, it was Edward who said that we were not allowed to contact you," Emmett said.

"Who is the coven leader?" I questioned them.

"Carlisle is," Esme answered.

"But you let Edward and Alice make the decisions and control the entire family. Thank goodness Jasper and Rosalie saw the light. They made the right choice leaving your pathetic coven," I said.

"Bella, we still care about you," Alice said.

"That is half true," Maggie said. "Half lie."

"Please explain dear niece," Marcus said.

"Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper care for Bella. That is the half truth. Alice and Edward do not care for her," Maggie explained.

"Mmm... I think this is the time to reveal our evidence of the wonderland twins' activities," Charlotte said as she took the... tape recorder out?"

"What! You tape recorded our conversation!" Alice was outraged.

"And your phone calls," Felix added. "By the way, you use way to much perfume. Yuck!"

"Play it," I said. "I'm done talking."

"No prob sis," Charlotte pressed the button.

_"I will tell you evereything, just don't hurt me,"_ we heard Alice beg.

_"Then talk!"_ Jane shouted. _"Now!"_

_"Okay. We never cared for that human bitch! All Edward and I wanted was her blood. She was our singer and we needed her blood so badly. But then that idiot Major Whitlock foiled our plans and we had to move away. Edward then had a great plan. We would leave Bella for a couple of years and her blood wuill become much more sweeter,"_ Alice giggled a little evilly. _"Hehehe, but then we heard that she disappeared and we sent trackers after her. Whoever gets Isabella would have the blood with me. But those lousy bastards aren't getting a thing!"_

Then the tape recorder stopped.

"Alice, Edward. How could you?" Esme was heartbroken.

"Her blood is mine!" Edward roared but Felix held him back

"Okay, I think we have had enough of these outbursts, Marcus said.

"Edward, she's a vampire," Caius said. "She is more powerful than you will ever be."

"Time to give you the punishment," Aro said. "Such a sad sad day."

"They are not the only ones facing trial Aro," I said in a dark tone.

"Who else has broken the law dear?" He asked.

**Caius's POV**

What is my dear mate talking about?

Who else dares to break our laws?

**Marcus's POV**

Oh dear.

Who else will be facing trial?

**Peter's POV**

It is time to show the vampires whose reall the bad guy. Who gave the Volturi a bad name causing the vampire world not to trust us.

**Charlotte's POV**

Eeeppp!

This is so much exciting than the other trials. The others is just tell and kill.

**A/N: You all know who it is.**


	17. The Trial Part 1

**Bella's POV**

It was the next day. Caius was already set. He was in the throne room with Marcus and Aro. I had to get Jane and Charlotte in because Heidi was occupied with something else.

"So Bella, you're ready for the trial?" Jane asked as she was curling my hair.

"Yeah. Finally this drama will be over," I sighed in relief.

"Aro will go easy on Jasper and Rosalie since they didn't interact with you so much when you were human," Charlotte said while she got my outfit and heels out the closet.

"Good. So you girls ready to spill the dirt on the Cullens in the throne room?" I asked with a grin.

"Oh we are. We practically had to threaten Alice to spill everything," Jane said.

"What punishment are the Cullens going to have?" Charlotte asked.

"I am not going to tell you until it is time to announce it," I said.

"Argh! Such a party pooper," Charlotte pouted.

"Ha! You just said poop," Jane giggled.

"You know we can't poop right?" We heard Peter coming in.

"Hey, how was the hunting with Jasper?" Jane asked.

"He got the hang of it," Peter answered. "It went great."

"Wait, Jasper went hunting with you?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah. We told him that we do not hunt humans," Peter said. "By the way Bella, here is the evidence of the next criminal." He handed the tape recorder to me.

"Thanks," I said. "So is there anything else?"

"Yeah, you are needed at the throne room in ten minutes," Peter said.

"Okay," I said. "Now you should go out of the room."

"Can't I stay here?" Peter wagged his eyebrows at me.

"Out," Charlotte pushed Peter out of the room and shut the door closed.

"Now, time for me to get dressed," I said standing up after Jane was done with my hair.

"We'll get you at the throne room," Jane said. "Goodluck, the Cullens are going to be at the throne room before you."

"And you will be making a grand entrance with Peter and I since we are your royal guards," Charlotte added.

"Okay girls," I said.

"We'll wait for you," Charlotte said.

They went out of the room and I got dressed. Then I had to get my black robe. It covers my face. The Cullens will freak when I unmask myself.

I then placed the Volturi crest round my neck and got out of the room. Charlotte and Peter waited for me outside of the throne room.

"Are you ready your Majesty?" Peter mock-bowed.

"Very funny big brother," I smiled at him.

"But seriously Bella, are you ready to face your past?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, I am," I said.

"Here we go. No use delaying," Peter said and the doors opened.

"WHERE IS SHE!" We saw Edward yelling. The guards kept the Cullens in place and Felix grabbed Edward's arms and held him still.

"What is going on here?" I asked in a hard tone. "I thought this was a trial not a screaming contest."

"Bella!" The Cullens yelled.

**Alice's POV**

Holy shit !

She's the freaking Queen who chose our fate.

**Emmett's POV**

What the-.

She married Caius!

**Rosalie's POV**

She was supposed to be human! Forget that! She was supposed to be in Forks!

Now she's freaking more gorgeous than me!

**Esme's POV**

My daughter!

Oh dear. She is glaring at us.

**Jasper's POV**

Holy fuck !

Isabella Swan is the freaking forth Volturi leader and now she is the soul mate of Caius. Oh shit. No wonder Peter was so protective over the Queen when I felt his emotions at the ball.

**Carlisle's POV**

Marcus's daughter, Isamarie Odette is really Isabella Swan. I lost her as a daughter and she is glaring at our family.

**Edward's POV**

She's a vampire!

She was supposed to be human!

I was supposed to drink her sweet sweet blood.

Dammit! Felix still has a strong hold on me.

**Bella's POV**

"Surprised to see me Cullens?" I asked with an evil smile.

I reached the throne and Caius kissed my cheek before I sat down on the throne.

"Bella!" Alice yelled.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Edward yelled at me.

"Taking my place as Queen. It's not as fun as I thought it would be," I said in an evil tone. "But it's okay. Justice will be served."

"My dear daughter," Marcus said to me. "You are scaring them."

"Good. They need some fear," I said.

"Let's get this trial started. Time is wasting," Caius said.

"Alright. Demetri bring Magdelina here. She will tell us if one of the Cullens are lying," Marcus said.

"The lie detector, smart choice daddy," I said. "I have a feeling that a lot of secrets will be exposed today."

"Same here," Peter murmured.

Demetri left to get Maggie from the Irish coven.

"Each member will have their chance to speak after Queen Isabella," Marcus said.

The guards and Marcus smiled. Finally I can use my birthname.

"But we have to wait for Maggie to get here," I said.

"Wait no more dear cousin," Maggie said as she stepped in with Demetri.

The Irish coven are close to the Volturi.

"Maggie! What are-" Carlisle was shocked.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Siobhan and Liam," Alice said.

"I'm not so overly clingy like you Miss Brandon," Maggie said as she stood next to me.

We then kept quiet for a while. Then Aro stood up with s grim expression on his face and walked towards the Cullen family.

"Today this coven is facing trial for breaking the most important law of the vampire world," Aro said.

"We know this Aro. Get on with it," Marcus said impatiently and in a little bit of a bored tone.

"Alright then. Let's get it over with," Aro clapped once. "Bella."

"You guys already know what happened. I told you guys eight months ago about the Cullens," I said.

"Yes, but they all need to hear what else has happened when they left you defenseless for months my dear," Marcus said.

"Fine," I stood up. "Let's see." I faced the Cullens. "You left me. You freaking left me as a damn human with a redhead psychotic bitch after me and only came back when you heard that I went missing! I had to run away to protect my biological father from being killed by Victoria!"

"Bella, we're sorry," Esme said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You broke the law. I could have told humans about it. One of the guards would have killed me on the spot for having knowledge about you. I was placed in danger because you left me human when I told you to change me. But did you respect my wishes? No you did not," I ranted.

"Bella, it was Edward who said that we were not allowed to contact you," Emmett said.

"Who is the coven leader?" I questioned them.

"Carlisle is," Esme answered.

"But you let Edward and Alice make the decisions and control the entire family. Thank goodness Jasper and Rosalie saw the light. They made the right choice leaving your pathetic coven," I said.

"Bella, we still care about you," Alice said.

"That is half true," Maggie said. "Half lie."

"Please explain dear niece," Marcus said.

"Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper care for Bella. That is the half truth. Alice and Edward do not care for her," Maggie explained.

"Mmm... I think this is the time to reveal our evidence of the wonderland twins' activities," Charlotte said as she took the... tape recorder out?"

"What! You tape recorded our conversation!" Alice was outraged.

"And your phone calls," Felix added. "By the way, you use way to much perfume. Yuck!"

"Play it," I said. "I'm done talking."

"No prob sis," Charlotte pressed the button.

_"I will tell you evereything, just don't hurt me,"_ we heard Alice beg.

_"Then talk!"_ Jane shouted. _"Now!"_

_"Okay. We never cared for that human bitch! All Edward and I wanted was her blood. She was our singer and we needed her blood so badly. But then that idiot Major Whitlock foiled our plans and we had to move away. Edward then had a great plan. We would leave Bella for a couple of years and her blood wuill become much more sweeter,"_ Alice giggled a little evilly. _"Hehehe, but then we heard that she disappeared and we sent trackers after her. Whoever gets Isabella would have the blood with me. But those lousy bastards aren't getting a thing!"_

Then the tape recorder stopped.

"Alice, Edward. How could you?" Esme was heartbroken.

"Her blood is mine!" Edward roared but Felix held him back

"Okay, I think we have had enough of these outbursts, Marcus said.

"Edward, she's a vampire," Caius said. "She is more powerful than you will ever be."

"Time to give you the punishment," Aro said. "Such a sad sad day."

"They are not the only ones facing trial Aro," I said in a dark tone.

"Who else has broken the law dear?" He asked.

**Caius's POV**

What is my dear mate talking about?

Who else dares to break our laws?

**Marcus's POV**

Oh dear.

Who else will be facing trial?

**Peter's POV**

It is time to show the vampires whose reall the bad guy. Who gave the Volturi a bad name causing the vampire world not to trust us.

**Charlotte's POV**

Eeeppp!

This is so much exciting than the other trials. The others is just tell and kill.

**A/N: You all know who it is.**


	18. The Trial Part 2

**Bella's POV**

"Who dear Bella is going on to trial?" Aro asked.

Everyone started at me for an answer. I stood up once again and held my head up high. Peter stood right next to me. "You are dear Aro."

"What? I have done nothing wrong," Aro said.

"That is definitely a lie," Maggie confirmed.

"What is going on dear Isa," Marcus asked.

"Peter and I know what really happened to your mate, but Peter still has a few things to figure out and we have a feeling that Aro is hiding something," I said.

"Alec, immobilize Aro," Caius commanded.

"Yes Master," Alec looked directly at Aro. Dark mist came out of Alec's hands and Aro just stood still. He could not move.

"What's the meaning of this! Let me go!" Aro yelled.

"First I am going to give Aro his punishment and second I will call the Romanians to come here and witness your end for what you have done," I said in a dark tone.

"You place put Marcus in so much pain for centuries," Peter said.

"Sergeant Cunningham and Alec, take Aro to the dungeon while we give the Cullens their sentence," Caius said.

"No! You cannot do this to me!" Aro yelled as Peter and Alec dragged Aro away.

I then got my cellphone out and dialed Vladimir's number.

_"Hello Isabella. Long time no hear," _Vladimir answered after two rings.

"Hello dear uncle. We need you here in Volterra. I have big news. It is a shame that you missed the masquerade ball and reception," I said.

"Ah, I am sorry my dear niece. Stefan and I will be at the Volturi castle in a few hours. We are in Greece visiting Mikael and Lucia," Vladimir said.

"Alright see you in a few hours then," I said.

"Give Caius and Marcus my greetings," Vladimir said.

"I will uncle," I said. "Bye."

"Bye for now," he then hung up.

"You never told me that Stefan and Vladimir were your uncles," Caius said.

"THEY ARE MURDERERS! THEY KILLED MY MATE!" Marcus roared.

SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" I roared at him. "They are my many times great uncles. Vladimir and Stefan Swanson. I met them while hunting. Alistar helped them find me. I kept this a secret because of the feud between you and them," I explained.

"Why will they be here?" Marcus asked.

"You will see," I said. "Meanwhile, we still have this trial to finish."

"Right," Marcus said then he stood up along with Caius.

"What will our punishment be?" Esme asked.

"I am going to separate you from Alice and Edward," I said. "Carlisle and Esme, you will be living in Greece with the Greek coven. They will give you the rules I sent them last week."

"What about Edward and Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"They will be in the dungeons for a week with no blood. After a week Edward will be going to the Coven of Shields in India. San-Mari and Ravi will get them," I said. "And Alice is going to Romania with Natalia and Violetta to work there."

"Then Jasper and Emmett will be training the new guards," Caius said. "Rosalie will be training the female guards."

"This punishment will last for fifty years," Caius said. "Isa wanted it to be for a century or two but we decided to shorten it. Each five years we will be checking up on you. Two new gifted guards will be watching you as well."

Then the guards first took Alice and Edward to the dungeons.

"You can't do this to us! I am valuable to this world!" Alice screeched.

"You were supposed to be human!" Edward growled.

"Too bad Edward. You can't get what you always want," Caius said.

The two then vanished along with the four guards taking them to the dungeon.

"Please Bella, you cannot do this," Esme said.

"Sorry, but my mind is made up Esme," I told her. "You are not higher than the vampire laws. All of us must follow the rules. We cannot bend it for you or anyone else."

The two guards then went to Carlisle and Esme. They then went off. And then there were three.

"Finally," I sat back on my throne.

"Thank goodness this shit is over," Jane said, sitting on the step.

"What about us?" Jasper asked.

"You"re part of the guard now and all of us are relaxing until Bella's uncles come," Felix said.

"Why didn't you put Emmett in the dungeon?" Rosalie grumbled.

"You'll see why," I said. "Anyways, you need an attitude adjustment. That is why I am letting you face the unruly female guards."

"That won't be hard," she said.

"The newborn vampire guards you will be training," Caius said with a smirk.

"Caius, you are scaring them," I said.

"Anyways, we should get your uncles' rooms ready," Jane said.

"Okay," I said.

"I'll show you guys your chambers," Charlotte said to Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.

"Remember in three hours we meet back here," I said.

"Yes ma'am," Charlotte saluted me and left with the three.

The guards then went to the throne room. Peter came back and our surprise guest was here. She is hiding in Marcus's library. Demetri and two more trackers went to inform the leaders of each coven that a much bigger trial will take place.

Caius and I then went to our chambers.

"What on earth is going on?" I heard Charlotte ask Peter.

"Darlin' I can't tell ya anything yet. It's a surprise," Peter said.

"Fine then I will-"

"Don't bother Bella and Caius. They will be a bit occupied now," Peter said.

"Yes I will," Caius came from behind me.

Clothes got ripped off the moment he got to me.

**Peter's POV**

Dayum...

They are getting it on like crazy.

"Geez, I didn't know that Bella was a screamer," Emmett said.

"They are coming," Demetri said as he came into the room.

"Whose coming?" I asked.

"The leaders of each coven," Hailey answered. "Apparently you and Bella have proof of Aro's crimes."

"Oh yes," I smirked.

"Can't you give us a clue?" Rosalie asked.

"No can do. If I give you a clue then Bella will rip my head off including yours," I said shuddering.

**Bella's POV**

Caius and I looked round the room. Once again it is a ruckus. The head board was broken, the curtains were ripped and the bed is broken once again.

We showered separately preventing another round happening. We heard the other vampires downstairs.

"Damn, Demetri works seriously fast. Him and Hailee along with Jack," Caius said.

"You are starting to sound like an American now," I said, smiling.

"Let's get down there before some of the guests leave," Caius said, carrying me to the throne room.

We then got to the room and it was filled with the leaders of the covens. A few of them are still coming though. I saw that Amun was glaring at me and I smiled at him.

"Attention, attention," I called out. "I know you are all wondering why you are all here."

"What is going? Did someone expose us to the government?" Amun asked.

"Who knows of a the late Queen Didyme?" I asked.

The majority lifted their hands up. Sad expressions appeared on their faces.

"Who has heard rumors of the Romanians murdering her?" I asked.

"Who believes that rumor?" I asked.

No one but Amun and two more raised their hands.

"Who thinks that...that Aro killed his own sister," I stuttered a bit.

Then all but Amun and a few, raised their hands.

"Darling? Where are you going with this?" Caius asked.

"Caius, I need you to get Marcus, Alec get Aro and Peter get our special guest," I said. "Guards! Get in here!" I called out for the elite guards.

Then Charlotte, Felix, Demetri, Hailey, Chelsea, Renata, Jane and Afton came. They stood with me.

Marcus and Caius came. Then Alec dragged Aro. I heard a few gasps. Some were growling. Then Peter came with the guest.

Everyone was silent.

But silence was disturbed by my uncles' appearence.

"Uncle Vlad and Stef, you made it," I said.

"I see that Aro is in cuffs?" Stefan said. "What did he do?"

"You'll see," I said as Maggie took her place next to me.

"Bella, what is going on here?" Marcus asked. "And who is this? The scent is familiar."

"All will be answered in time," I said.

Our guest masked the face.

"What is happening?" Caius asked.

"I guess Peter and I will start from the beginning," I said.

"Bella caught Aro's scent by the forbidden halls and followed it," Peter said.

"I then saw him talking to a portrait of mom," I said, looking at Marcus. "Or at least that's what we thought."

"Then the next day we could video tape the proof so we had to record each word he was saying," Peter said.

"What?" Caius was shocked.

"I think you should keep Marcus still for what we are about to tell you," Peter said.

Felix and Caius got hold of Marcus's arms.

"Peter, play the tape," I said.

_"Oh Didyme. You really thought you have won. No body even found out what really happened to you. I won and you lost. You look better here. Not taking away what is mine. No body will be able to find you here. You're weak and you always will be. Pathetic just like your husband. Now I need to get rid of your dearest adoptive daughter. Tata,"_ Aro's voice floated from the digital recorder.

"Where is she?"


	19. The Trial Part 3

**Bella's POV**

"Where is she?" Marcus growled at Aro.

"Right here," our guest pulled the hood off.

Everybody gasped. Peter and I smiled at each other. Mouths hung open. Marcus froze. He was speechless.

"Everyone," Didyme called out to everybody. "Peter and my daughter was brave enough to free me from that hell hole that my own brother placed me in. They saved me from starvation. My own brother took me away from my dear husdand and family. I never even got the chance to see my daughter get married." She smiled at me.

"Didyme," Marcus whispered. "You're alive."

"Let him go," I told Caius and Felix.

Marcus ran straight to Didyme. Then we all faced Aro. Everyone was angry at him.

"You are take my mate," Marcus stalked towards Aro.

"It was a mistake brother," Aro said.

"You left her starving for centuries and now you were after my daughter!" He roared.

"Daddy, we need to take a vote," I told him.

"A vote? For what?" Aro asked.

"Your execution," Didyme said. "If one tries to harm anothers mate then the guilty one shall be executed."

"Poor Sulpicia," I shook my head. "She will be a widow."

"Time to take a vote," Caius said, taking his place by my side.

"Anyone who wishes for Aro to live say 'I'" Didyme said.

Amun and a few were scared to say 'I' so they kept quiet.

"Anyone who wishes for Aro to be executed say 'I'" Marcus said.

"I" everyone said.

Aro's eyes went wide. Alec took all Aro's senses away from Aro and Marcus and Peter tore Aro to pieces. His pieces was thrown into the flames.

"It's over," I murmured.

"Yes it is my dear niece," Stefan said.

"At last that menace is gone," Vladimir said.

It was over.


	20. The End

**A/N: Well here is the end of the story. The final chapter.**

**Third Person Narrator**

**Fifty years later...**

"Everything has fallen to place," Didyme smiled at her husband.

"Peter and Isabella has done soo much. They have saved the vampire world and Aro's reign of terror is over," Marcus said.

They were looking at Bella and Caius who are at the gardens playing with their adoptive hybrid daughter Angela Adelaide Andreya Swan-Volturi. Bella named her after the three witch friends who died in a fight with a power hungry warlock.

They did kill the warlock but in the end they died.

Bella and Caius found the hybrid in Russia. She looked like a perfect mix of Caius and Bella. She has Caius's hair and Bella's brown eyes of when she was human.

The Cullens were then released from their punishment.

Alice became a fashion designer and married Andrei Locke from the Shield Coven. Esme and Carlisle got divorced because Sulpicia was actually Carlisle's true mate.

Esme found her mate in Alistar. Rosalie and Emmett didn't get back together though. They are just friends for now.

Jasper met a vampire who was also a friend of his in his human life, Cassandra Phillips. They are married now and are obviously mates.

Edward found his mate in Francesca Vanmatre. She is part of the French coven. They got married a month ago.

Stefan and Vladimir also found their soulmates. Stefan married Gabrielle Castra from the English coven and Vladimir married Violetta Sanchez from the Spanish coven.

Everything worked out in the end.

As for Aro, well let's just say he is having a hard time in hell.

_**The End.**_

**A/N: Hope you guys all enjoyed the story. This is the final time I am doing a rewrite or adopting a story now.**


End file.
